A Tangled Web
by GeneticallyEnhanced1
Summary: Set after the Season 5 finale. Clark and Martha find themselves unwitting pawns in the Luthor game. But what are their true motives?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Tangled Web

Author's Note: Okay, here is my attempt at the Season Five fic. I'm sort of limiting the action/fighting in this one. Frankly, I'm kind of sick of it. But you will get a story and plenty of obstacles for our young hero. This one's also different because, whereas the last story focused mostly on Chloe and Clark this one integrates just about everyone! Here goes…

Prologue

Clark sighed as he clucked another bale of hay. He tried to stifle a yawn; a reminder of the scarcity of sleep he was getting these days. It had been three days since life had returned to any sort of normality, as odd as life usually was for the alien boy. In truth, Clark felt scarred by what he had experienced in the Phantom Zone. He kept remembering the feeling of isolation and confinement in the recesses of space. He couldn't see or hear anything on the outside; he was left alone in the dark with his thoughts while the world went to hell in a hand basket.

Luckily, Jor-El had managed to free him from the Phantom Zone. Together they worked to take down the treacherous Zod. With Zod imprisoned again, Brainiac's power diminished and with it his hold on the world's computers. The major cities were still working to fully restore power and Clark was grateful his family had purchased a generator as he worked into the night. The aftermath for the rest of Clark's friends and families was not quite as smooth.

Lex had recovered with no memory of his possession by Zod, but Lana had filled him in on his short-lived extraordinary powers and Clark's apparent betrayal. Unaware of the sacrifice Clark had made to keep Lex safe, the couple was now deeply suspicious of him. The elder Luthor had come out of the chaos unscathed. Jor-El's control of his body had inadvertently helped save him from disaster. He had taken over Lionel's body just as the mob came upon him. In typical Luthor fashion, Lionel had paid to keep the destructive rioters out of jail in return for their silence of his unusual temporary abilities.

They had been the lucky ones. Martha, Lois, and Chloe both resided in the hospital at the moment. Clark had managed to save Martha and Lois just in the nick of time as their plane careened into the mountains. Chloe had tracked the plane using its radar system He had flown up into the air, grabbed the tail of the plane, and then he whisked the two women to the closest hospital he could find. They were under observation for severe asphyxia, but were expected to be out of the hospital in a few days. Chloe had broken her arm in the melee and had garnered a few scrapes and bruises. Clark planned to visit them the next morning. He felt the first rays of sun shining through the barn door. Morning.

Clark moved his hand down his face in frustration. He zipped over to the Metropolis hospital and entered the gift shop. After making his purchase, he smiled and sniffed the bouquet of flowers in his hands. He made his way to her room and stopped at room 200. His heart was racing as he nervously knocked on the door. The truth was, he had come to his own revelations while stuck in the Phantom Zone and he couldn't stand keeping them to himself a moment longer. He just hoped she would understand….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A New Beginning… Or is it?

"Hey Chloe," he called from the back of the room.

She smiled brightly at his approach, the same way she had years earlier when she was thrown out of window of the Luthor mansion. Her heart still skipped a beat as she gazed into the eyes of her own personal superhero.

"Hey," she called back. "Thought you'd be trying to save the rest of the world by now."

He smiled awkwardly. "Well, one thing at a time," he teased, handing her the bouquet.

"Tulips, my favorite," she sniffed the flowers appreciatively.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got pulled in three different directions by angry rioters in the middle of Metropolis."

"I'm sorry, Chloe. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't screwed up," he said regrettably.

"Clark, it's okay. Last I've heard, not wanting to kill a friend wasn't such a terrible thing," she smiled meekly.

"But Zod could have…"

"But he didn't. Everything turned out okay," she reassured him, fingering his hand affectionately.

"If anything happened to you Chloe, I don't know what I would've done," he muttered; his head down. Chloe knitted her brow in confusion. There was something different about him… He spoke with a sense of urgency she hadn't noticed before.

"Clark, are you sure you're alright?"

Clark stood uneasily and stared out the window of the hospital room. "Chloe have you ever thought about your mortality?"

She laughed as she put down her bouquet. "You're asking someone whose life has been put in danger more times than she cares to remember."

He nodded slightly and turned back to her. "Well, its just I haven't had a chance to really think about that."

"Riiight. Why would you? You've already died."

"Twice, but when I was there in the Phantom Zone I actually thought 'I may never get out of this.' It could've been... it. But then Jor-El came and he-he saved me, I guess."

"Yeah but does that change anything? I mean considering everything else he's done… he's still not going to win 'Father of the Year.'"

"Maybe not. But I'm going to take a chance with him. I'm not going to live my life waiting around for something to happen. If I have a destiny, maybe I'd better find it rather than waiting for it to find me."

"I've always thought that was a good idea," she smiled.

Clark smiled back and sat on her bed. "You're always looking out for me, Chloe. I'm sorry I never really appreciated you…" He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Chloe kissed back and his hold on her lips intensified. Neither of them noticed Lana Lang standing in the doorway watching them. She put a hand over her mouth in shock and walked away without a word. Then, unexpectedly, Chloe put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"Clark, I can't do this."

"Chloe, that night… you-"

"I know what I did, Clark," she replied testily. She sighed and looked away from his gaze. "Look, I didn't think I would see you again. I'm not looking to be a rebound girl or a … second choice."

"I never said you were. Look Chloe, its different with us. You know my secret. You know who I am. And lately I've been thinking about you… Maybe, maybe we ended it too quickly…"

"Yeah, and that was your choice, Clark. How do I know you're not going to leave me on the dance floor again?" She was using the dance floor metaphorically, but truthfully she felt a little relieved in mentioning it. She had never really explained how Clark had hurt her that day. She could tell she hit a nerve as he stared down at his feet.

"You don't trust me?" he asked. It was an odd question coming from him, after he spent years trying to keep her from digging into his secret. Chloe sighed as she gazed up at him. This was the opportunity she had waited for years to come: when Clark Kent finally got over his infatuation with Lana Lang and looked at her with new eyes. Now that it had finally arrived, she found herself scared to put his heart on the line.

She looked away from Clark and said, barely a whisper: "No." Clark, of course, had heard her voice. He stared at her a moment as his heart dropped in his chest. He could feel the harsh sting of rejection come on. Didn't she know how much he needed her? How much he wanted her? He blushed, thinking he had just made the worst mistake of his life and inadvertently pushed away the person he wanted closest to him.

"I better go," he muttered and dashed out of the room.

Chloe could feel tears sting her eyes as he left. She stared at the flowers on her bedside wondered if she had made the right decision.

Author's Note: You know we're going to see some Chlark this season, but of course lover's bliss is not going to be had so easily! Can't blame our girl Chloe for being reluctant, can you? Next chapter focuses on one of the other leading ladies of _Smallville_…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Bonds of Trust, the Twists in Life

Author's Note: No Martha and Lois in this chapter, but don't worry. I will get to them shortly. I know a lot of people aren't big fans of Lana, but she is a big part of the story. I'm trying not to demonize her and to make her sort like she is on _Smallville_. She makes mistakes, she's not always nice to Clark, but usually she's pissed at him for a legitimate reason. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy! 

Lana entered Lex's mansion pretty shaken up. Lex noticed her anxiety immediately. He was quite good at reading her by now. He ended the business call he was making hastily and snapped the phone shut. "Lana, is everything all right?"

Lana smiled and soothed out the wrinkles in her dress. She and Lex had another date tonight and he had told her to look her best. She had donned a sleek purple dress and a stunning silver necklace. Lex looked over Lana, admiring her beauty. "It's nothing," she claimed. "Come on, we should keep our reservations."

Lex grabbed her arm in protest. "Lana, we're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong," he insisted gently.

"It's Clark," she admitted, avoiding his eyes.

"I thought we weren't going to mention him," Lex started, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"I know. I went to the hospital… to check on Chloe."

"How is she?"

"She's okay, I think. I didn't stay very long…" she took a deep breath. "Look it's nothing. Clark and Chloe kissed and I'm just… surprised is all."

"Hmmm, me too. And here I thought you were the love of his life," he said, more to himself than her.

"Look, it's not a big deal. We should go," she coaxed him.

"Yeah, you're right. Have I told you how stunning you look?" Lex smiled, extending his arm to her.

She took it willing, gazing at the handsome man in the business suit. "You're not looking so bad yourself, Mr. Luthor."

They rode in silence in Lex's limo. Lana stared out the window, leaning her elbow against the seat. Lex gazed at her contemplatively. "You know what's strange, Lana…" She looked back at him. "You said Clark said he didn't love you out of the blue."

Lana sighed and looked at her hands. The memory of the break up was still pretty painful to recall. "He just said 'my feelings for you have changed.'"

"Feelings don't really 'change', unless there's a reason," Lex stated.

"You look like you think you know what the reason was…"

"It's nothing. I'm just wondering how long it's been since Clark and Chloe have been getting cozy."

"They have been spending a lot of time together this year. Lex, are you suggested Clark _cheated_ on me?"

"You did see him making out with another woman a day before," he added. Of course, Lex was partially playing her; having sent Simone over himself. Still, he was himself confused as to how Clark could have lost someone as amazing as Lana Lang. He found he had trouble controlling his passion when he was around her. He turned to gauge her reaction.

"Simone was a hypnotist. That wasn't the same thing."

"Maybe… but you said yourself you don't really know who Clark is."

Lana sighed and nodded. "There are so many sides to him. But Chloe… she's always been a good friend to me."

"And she's always had eyes for a certain farmboy," he added. He felt a twinge of guilt as he noticed the change in Lana's expression. _What are you thinking, Lex? You have her already. You don't need to fight for her anymore_. "Look, like you said it's nothing. Forget I said anything. Let's just… enjoy the evening."

Lana nodded and kissed Lex gently. "Yeah… let's." But of course, she couldn't anymore…

The next day, Lana appeared at the Daily Planet. She spied Chloe sitting at her usual place in the basement, awkwardly trying to type with her left hand. She appeared frustrated with her pace. "Can't keep a good reporter down, huh?" Lana quipped.

Chloe looked up and laughed. "Yeah, they finally let me go free."

Lana nodded. "I remember you couldn't wait to get out the last time you busted your arm."

Chloe got up and started walking to the opposite end of the room. She opened up a file cabinet and started shifting through. "Actually it's a bit worse this time," she called over her shoulder. "They say it's fractured." She showed her bandaged arm to Lana.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry," Lana empathized. "I've been really worried about you."

Chloe's brow knitted at her words. She felt her words were not genuine, having spent the entire visit in the hospital without seeing her friend. She hesitated before answering, unsure about bringing up the issues bottling up inside her for fear of opening Pandora's Box. "Yeah, I could tell by the numerous hospital visits." She yanked out the file a bit violently and started walking back to toward her desk.

Lana took a breath before continuing. "Actually, I did visit you. I just… didn't stay."

Chloe looked at her, perplexed, and turned to face her.

"Look Chloe, I saw you and Clark… kissing," she admitted.

Chloe now tried to look busy again, not expecting the situation to be brought up again. She sat down hastily at her computer and attempting to type the obits again. "Oh that…" she trailed off.

"Chloe, I know it's none of my business… but I have something to ask you," Lana faltered, sensing the growing intensity of the conversation.

"Go ahead," she muttered, half reading her column.

"Were you and Clark together before he broke up with me?"

Chloe slammed her hand down on the keyboard angrily. She rose from her seat and whirled around to face Lana. "You're asking if I made out with Clark behind your back! Lana, how can you ask me that?"

Lana shrunk back, not expecting her outburst of anger. She came back, matching Chloe's fury with her own. "Chloe, he unexpectedly broke up with and denied everything he felt without a reason. How can I _not_ be suspicious?"

"Because you know me better than that! Or at least I thought you did," she retorted, hurt.

"Chloe, look, it's not personal. I know you've been a good friend to me, but Clark has so many secrets that I have no idea how honest he was while we together and you… well you're the keeper of his secrets. Aren't you?"

Chloe bit her lip, suddenly uncomfortable. Clark had warned her that keeping his secret would be a difficult task. She took a deep breath, "Clark doesn't have any secrets."

Lana turned around, hurt by Chloe's obvious lie. She grew angrier knowing that not just Clark was lying to her, but her friends were too. "How can you lie like that for him?" she asked, coldly. "I thought you were my friend."

Now it was Chloe's turn to be angry. "You know, those are funny words coming from you Lana. How many times have you been there for me this year? I've hardly even seen you! You spend all your time with Lex, you're never home, and you're hardly in my life as it is. And then we I do see you, you're either asking for a favor or accusing me of doing things behind your back!"

Lana whipped around indignantly. "Chloe, I've had a lot to deal with this year. But if that's the way you feel about me, then why are we even friends?"

"I don't know… maybe we haven't been friends for a while now."

"I think I should leave," Lana spat, adjusting the strap on her purse awkwardly.

"Go ahead," Chloe agreed, sitting back down at her computer and staring at the screen. A thought occurred as she began re-typing her article. "And Lana?"

Lana stopped in her tracks, for the moment hoping for reconciliation. "Yeah?"

"Maybe there's a reason Clark told me instead of you."

Author's Note: Bwahaha! I always wanted to break Lana and Chloe up. Oh yeah, I know there are a lot of Lex fans. Remember that Lex's actions in the story are based off his resentment of his treatment by everyone. (Chloe had that showdown with him earlier about him canoodling with Lana). He's just fed up. But I will explore his feelings more in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Wolf at our Door

Author's Note: I played up the Luthors in this one. Ahhh Lionel. What _is_ he thinking?

A week later, life as Clark Kent knew it started getting back to normal. Martha and Lois were discharged from the hospital and began working on Martha's campaigns and speeches. Lionel Luthor had started dropping by more often at the house to discuss proposals and help Martha navigate through the rough political waters. Clark was uncomfortable with Lionel's presence, but buried himself in his other worries. He spent much of his time these days contemplating ways to improve the Kent family farm and trying not to think about a certain quirky friend of his. He hoped the distance would be good for the both of them and that when they met again, some of the tension would have eased.

He was etching out ways to make improvements, when he heard footsteps coming up the loft. He turned to see Lois appear at the top of the staircase, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Lois, what are you so grinning about?"

She shrugged and clutched the files to her chest. "Well, I just thought of a great plan that would cut hours off our workload. Seems to be a reason to celebrate. How's the Kent farm doing?"

"It's… confusing. Organic farming isn't as easy as it looks. A lot of competitors do the job faster and cheaper without the worrying about things like the environment, the animals, the consumers," he explained, working out a few rough figures on his pad of paper.

"The Big Bad Wolves of the Farming Community? I work politics… I know the type. But all work and no play, do not a happy Lois make. I'm going to visit Chloe at the Planet. You comin'?"

Clark paused for a beat. "That's okay. Got a lot of work to do. Tell her I said 'hi', okay?" He avoided Lois's eyes and continued writing.

"Alright, Smallville," she shrugged. She couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why Clark would blow her off. Although she and Clark were never the best of friends, she realized Clark and Chloe had become pretty close this year. She was even, admittedly, a little jealous of the attention Clark had received. She made a mental note to investigate the unexpected rift.

If Clark and Lois shared a slight aversion to each other, than the Luthors shared a barely veiled animosity. But none of that was on the elder Luthor's mind at the moment. Lionel poured champagne into one of the glasses and took a sip. He eased over to the full-length mirror on the opposite side of the room and combed his long hair with a pocket comb. After finishing, he soothed out his hair and straightened his tie. Lionel cracked a smile, satisfied with his appearance.

From behind, Lex was watching his father in fascination. He knew Lionel always paid closer attention to his looks when he visited Martha Kent. "Where are you going, Dad? Over to the Kents?" he asked casually.

"It's just a business meeting, Lex," Lionel claimed, with a twinge of irritation in his voice.

"You know what's funny… you seem to be visiting them a lot lately. I wonder if you have any special interest or maybe something you're not telling me," he pried, pouring himself his own glass.

Lionel sighed, failing to conceal his anger. "Ahhh Lex, why do you persist in dwelling into your paranoia? I thought we had moved past this-"

Lex bit his lip and put his hand to his chin. "You know what funny Dad… is months ago you told me I could never have Lana Lang. That she would know who I was and would never love me. But somehow, she's back there laying in my bed waiting for me." He couldn't help letting an arrogant smirk leak through.

"A mere technicality; does she love you or are you just sloppy seconds to a young Mister Kent? In time she will figure out who you are…"

"And I suppose Martha Kent will figure out who you are too, huh Dad? Or can you even compare to the late virtuous Mr. Kent?"

Lionel brushed his hand down his face and grabbed his suitcase. "It's just business," he muttered as he was leaving. Lex smiled in triumph and took a victory sip.

While Lionel prepared for his meeting with Martha, Lois Lane was returning for Metropolis with a different agenda on her mind. She flicked her bangs behind her ear and clenched her teeth in anger as she walked toward the barn. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she smelled the unpleasant odor of manure. Lois finally spied Clark in the middle, bailing hay and lost in his own thoughts. He was still unaware of her presence as she strolled up to him with his hand on his hips.

"So what's this thing with you and my cousin, Clark?"

"Define thing…" he muttered as he flung dirty hay into the back of the stall.

"As in… you making her your rebound girl?" she suggested boldly.

"First of all, I never said she was a rebound. Second, I really don't think that's any of your business."

"Yeah, well, that's where you're wrong. I've gotten too many phone calls where you've hurt her, I've seen too many tears, and it will not happen again. Stay away from her Smallville," she threatened, moving closer to him.

Clark looked away from Lois as he stuck his shovel into the hay again. "Chloe's my best friend, Lois. You can't tell me to stay away from her."

"Look, lemme get this through to you Clark. When her mom left at the tender age of five, Chloe was devastated. How would you like to feel abandoned and unloved as a kid and then later have the same thing happen over and over again with the one guy you love?"

"I never meant to make her feel that way…"

"Yeah well, you do. So if you really like her, you'd best stay away. Capice?"

"… Yeah," he confirmed. Lois turned on her heel and marched out of the barn. He leaned on his shovel and sighed in frustration.

Moments later, there was a knock on the Kent farmhouse. Martha peered through the drapes and, hiding a soft smile, opened the door for Lionel.

"Martha… is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all Lionel. Come in."

He eased in, hands behind his back, keeping a close distance from the beautiful redhead in front of him. He smirked and indicated his suitcase. "I was hoping we could discuss the farm subsidy bill in the House this week."

Martha shuffled through the papers in the suitcase, glancing at them contemplatively. She looked up and wrinkled her brow. "Oh, I'm sorry Lionel. I wanted to spend time with Clark tonight. He's going through a rough time right now."

"The Phantom Zone?" he asked, nonchalantly.

She answered after a beat, forgetting for a moment about Lionel's new knowledge. "Yeah… yeah that." In reality, she hadn't discussed anything with Clark yet. She noticed his especially gloomy mood lately and was hoping to address his problems that evening.

"It must be… quite a burden to be the only one of your kind."

She nodded. "It always has been."

"I wish there was some way I could help Clark," he stated, walked around Martha in a circle. He knew how deeply Martha cared for her only son. "I wonder if you and Clark would join me for dinner tonight. You could spend time with him and we could prepare to fight for the bill tomorrow."

"That's very generous of you Lionel. But I don't know…"

He grasped her hand, barely hiding his desperation. "I know you and Clark may not trust me, but believe me Martha… I really want to help." She looked into his eyes to gauge his sincerity. Deciding he was being truthful she nodded.

"Okay… tonight."

Clark walked in the front door and made his way into the kitchen just in time to see Lionel holding Martha's hand. He squirmed uncomfortably at their contact and tried to make his way past them unnoticed. Unfortunately, they spied him just as he was about switch into quieter superspeed mode.

"Clark…" Martha called, blushing slightly at her awkward position. She moved her hand quickly from Lionel's grasp.

Noting her discomfort, Lionel made his way toward Clark. "Clark, I wonder if you would join me and your mother for dinner tonight."

"Dinner?" he raised an eyebrow in surprise. He immediately racked his brain for an excuse. "No, I uh... have to catch up with Chloe at the Planet," he lied.

"Well, the offer still stands son," Lionel said warmly putting a hand on Clark's shoulder. He violently jerked away at his touch and made a beeline for the side door.

"I'll keep it in mind," he murmured, with a twinge of irritation in his voice.

Martha looked at him with concern as she watched the door bang behind him. She gazed at Lionel skeptically.

Clark was still reeling from his encounter with Lionel and his mother's closeness to him as he made his way up to his room. He flopped down on his bed and reached for his phone. He had to talk to someone… he just hoped she was still talking to him.

"Chloe…"

"Clark… wow. You're the last person I expected to hear."

"Yeah. Uhhh, how's the Planet?"

"Great. I'm working on this huge embezzlement case. These guys are such corporate sharks, they make the Luthors look like guppies," she quipped, as she typed with one hand and leaned the phone on her shoulder.

"I don't know about that…"

"What's wrong, Clark?"

"Lionel Luthor paid us a visit today."

"Yeah, Lois was telling me about that. She thinks Lionel and your mom are getting kinda close…"

"She's not the only one," he sighed. "Lionel asked me and my mom to dinner."

Chloe stopped typing and held the phone with both hands. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, I said I couldn't go."

"Well… why?"

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"Look, Clark I know Lionel isn't our favorite person but you still might wanna go."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Clark asked, skeptically.

"Well yeah, and maybe while you're there maybe you could figure out what Lionel's up to…"

He sighed in defeat, knowing she was right. "Alright, I'll go."

She smiled, hoping she would make a reporter out of Clark Kent yet. "Let me know how it goes and Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Be nice," she warned, knowing of his strong distrust of Lionel. She snapped her phone shut and pressed it to her head, contemplatively. Was she wrong to shut down Clark? It felt nice to be the one he leaned on; the one he trusted. She finished the article and bit her lip in confusion.

Meanwhile, Clark ran a hand through his hair and prepared for the dinner. He looked outside his window to see Martha and Lionel talking. He leaned against the sill and pondered the hidden motives of the elder Luthor…

Author's Note: Next, the dinner!


	5. Chapter 5: Luthor Games

Chapter Four: Luthor Games and Alien Suspicions

Author's Note: Well there's a thunderstorm and the electricity keeps blinking… perfect time to write a story!

Clark adjusted his tie nervously as he entered the abode of Lionel Luthor. He had entered this abode so many times, but tonight was an entirely different experience. He wore a black suit and a red and blue striped tie. His mother was dressed in a lovely purple satin gown. The evening was already off to a rocky start. Martha had spent nearly an hour getting ready, which had irritated Clark. He kept wondering why she put so much effort into her appearance when she was only having dinner with Lionel. He tried to hide his feelings and put on his game face as they were seated by one of the servants of the household.

Lionel smiled politely to greet his dinner guests. He was also dressed handsomely in a black tuxedo; his eyes glittering with delight. He pulled out Martha's seat at the end of the table and sat down at the opposite end. Clark took his seat in between the two and placed his napkin on his lap. The server brought out a steaming bowl of soup to serve to the guests. Once he had finished, Lionel quickly shooed him away.

Martha gulped as she stared at the man across from her. Her attraction to Lionel was undeniable. He exuded confidence and class even in the way he would delicately drink his soup. Her feelings toward him were growing stronger, despite her unwavering devotion to her late husband. She quickly diverted the issue by jumping right into politics.

"So about this farmer's subsidy bill… Bill thinks we should alter the provisions and-"

"Martha, it's a lovely evening. Must this all be business?" Lionel asked. Clark arched an eyebrow and glared at him with suspicion. His actions did not go unnoticed by Lionel. "I know you and your son may not trust me, but I want to assure you I only have your best interests at heart."

"And what interests would those be?" Clark challenged.

Martha shot her son a look and coaxed Lionel to reveal more. Lionel eyed the servers in the room and ordered them to bring more champagne. Once the book was closed and the room emptied, he leaned forward. "Your son holds… a dangerous secret, I'm sure you're aware. It will only be a short time before he's revealed."

"We've had some close calls," Martha acknowledged, drinking some champagne.

"But we've always handled them as a family," Clark added, purposely emphasizing the word 'family' to exclude Lionel.

"Yes, but you're family's grown smaller lately," he returned. Clark leaned back in his chair and the Kents shared an awkward silence as the memory of Jonathan Kent's death re-entered their minds.

Lionel scowled as he realized he had made Mrs. Kent unhappy in his bid to one-up Clark. He softened his tone when he spoke again, "Look I'm not trying to expose Clark. That was never my intention. I just wonder if he's aware of whom his enemies are: who would stop at nothing to exploit his many… gifts."

"I'm beginning to get an idea," Clark baited. Martha threw him another disapproving look.

Lionel ignored Clark's comment and smiled smugly. He nonchalantly slid a small package toward him which he reluctantly accepted. "What is this?" he asked, holding it up.

"A gift," Lionel replied cryptically. He then turned his attention to a bemused Martha. "Now, regarding the bill: people have been saying that you only support the bill in memory of your late husband."

"Well, believe or not Lionel… I did pull my share back on the farm."

"Oh I don't doubt your competence, Martha," Lionel cooed. But Clark wasn't paying attention; he was already X-raying Lionel's gift. A book? The cover read 'Ancient History.' Ancient history? The book made absolutely no sense to Clark. What was Lionel trying to tell him? Not content to simply X-ray the book, he scanned the room looking for any kind of bug or electronic device. He sighed with relief as he realized the room was clean.

Suddenly, a servant came into the room looking anxiously. He whispered something in Lionel's ear and Lionel quickly dashed out of the room. "I have to talk a call. Please excuse me."

As soon as he had left, Clark cocked his head to listen in on the conversation… two rooms away.

"Alan Thompson? No, I've never heard of him before in my life. The Senator? No, she's not here. No. No. I'm sorry; I'm not interested in doing business with you..." he hastily hung up his cell and re-joined the Kents. Clark knitted his brows, unsure of what to make of the conversation. As soon as he returned, Martha and Lionel started talking business again.

"It feels like I can't get anything passed. I don't know if I'm really making a difference at all," Martha confessed. Lionel reached his hand across the table and put it atop hers. Martha's breath caught in her throat at the gesture, while Clark just stared temporarily paralyzed with surprise.

"You're doing fine, Martha," Lionel assured her. At that moment, Lex came into the room unannounced. He seemed as stunned as Clark at the sight of Martha and Lionel.

"Hi, Dad. I thought I said only to use this room for business purposes," he chided him, pointedly ignoring the elephant in the room. Lionel abruptly pulled his hand from Martha's and sat up straight.

"I told you this was a private meeting, Lex," Lionel said, defensively.

"I can see that…" Lex retorted.

"I was merely helping the Senator and young Clark," he insisted.

"Clark…" Lex hadn't even noticed him at first. He quickly picked up on the new package lying in front of his former friend. "What's this?" he inquired.

Clark instinctively snatched it away, knowing it wasn't safe in his hands. "Just a gift," he muttered.

"Gift?" Lex's lips pursed in envy. The last time Lex ever received a non-monetary gift from his father was back when he was a child. Why was his father bearing gifts for Clark? He could barely hide his anger as he began to back out of the room. "Right. Sorry to have interrupted," he muttered.

Lionel was oblivious to his son's jealousy, even as Clark stared at him with a twinge of guilt. Martha and Clark shared a look of concern. The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully, but everyone agreed it was quite an intriguing evening…

Later that night, Clark changed out of his suit and joined his mother in the kitchen. She was at the counter, her papers splayed all over. Scribbling wildly, her face contorted in concentration, she was completely unaware of her son's presence.

"Hey Mom…" he greeted. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Honey," she nodded, putting down her pen.

He poured his own cup of coffee. "Mom, I don't trust Lionel."

She scowled slightly. "You made that abundantly clear tonight. Look Clark, I know Lionel's past. You don't have to worry."

He sighed and scratched his head. "You know who he is. Why are you two becoming closer everyday?"

Martha's eyes glowered. "Clark, you don't have to protect everyone. You can't."

"I know but-"

She cut him off abruptly. "You know, maybe you should trust me and my judgment Clark. I dealt with a lot of sharks back when I worked in Metropolis. This is my decision and you're going to have to respect it. Now I have a lot of work to do…"

Clark nodded and moved away from the table dejectedly. Martha walked her son go out of the corner of her eye and sighed.

Clark left his mother feeling like all his relationships were being torn apart. He couldn't comprehend why everything was crumbling down around him. He stumbled through the bushes, the wind blowing his hair, as he walked toward the one person who would understand. He crouched down and leaned against his father's grave.

"I miss you Dad," he said despondently. "I've isolated everyone I love, everyone I care about."

Suddenly he heard a rustling behind him and quickly turned around. He spied Lex hiding in the shadows. He approached Clark uncertainly. "Lex, what are you doing here?" Clark asked; irritation in his voice. He tried to hold back the tears that threatened to stream from his face. Lex could tell Clark was upset and again felt a protective, brotherly feeling toward him.

"Relationships are like a spider web, Clark. So inherently fragile; one thread loosened and you wreak the whole foundation. But if you work at them they can stand the tests of time," he advised, feeling a sense of hope for their tattered friendship.

Clark knew Lex was remorseful for all that had happened between them, but when he saw him all he could think about was Lana and how he had mistreated Victor and A.C. Lana was the love of his life and even though he had let her go, Lex had swooped in before he had a chance to really get over her. Victor and A.C. had been different, like he was, and he saw his worst fear in front of him when he saw them being treated like science experiments. In truth, Clark was even a little fearful of his old friend though he never admitted it to anyone. "Some things are beyond repair Lex."

Lex clenched his teeth at Clark's harsh answer. "Maybe you're right Clark. After all, even the strongest friendship couldn't handle a betrayal like yours."

Clark immediately went on the defense. Lex had no idea how much he had sacrificed to avoid killing him: letting Zod loose on the world, getting trapped in the Phantom Zone, putting his friends and family at risk. "I didn't betray you," he stated truthfully.

"You didn't? Then tell me Clark," he said, easing closer toward him. "What _did_ happen that day?"

Clark racked his brain for an explanation. Short of the truth, there was no rational explanation for that day… and even the truth didn't seem very rational. 'Lana didn't hear me right' probably wouldn't cut it either. He was silent for a moment then finally relented, "I can't tell you."

Lex could feel his blood boil at Clark's response. "I guess that's for the best, Clark. It's not like I expect the truth from you anymore. I don't even know if you're capable of being honest with me."

The words stung and invoked a strong feeling of guilt. Clark faltered as he tried to explain the situation. "I can't tell you what happened; just know that I did everything I could to protect you."

"And why should I believe you?" Lex challenged. Clark had no answer. Lex sighed in irritation. "I don't know why I bothered, Clark. I'll leave you with your tombstone."

Clark bit his lip, pretending to be unfazed by Lex's cruel choice of words. Still, whether there was an afterlife, whether Jonathan Kent could hear him or not, he felt safe and taken care of by thinking he was in father's presence. He stayed by his grave even as the rain started beating down on him and the night waned on. He didn't leave the graveyard until early the next morning.

Their encounter had affected Lex too. Seeing no repentance in their friendship, he felt consumed with anger and thoughts of revenge. He had bought the farm after Clark ran away one summer, he prevented him from being arrested after he kidnapped Ryan, he protected him from bad people that wanted to exploit him, he bought him fancy gifts, and he treated him like the little brother he always wanted. In return, Clark had always kept secrets from him and lied to his face. His father had taken away the senate position he wanted so badly. Well, Clark would learn it didn't pay to betray Lex Luthor.

He shifted through his confidential file on Martha Kent. She was as squeaky clean as Jonathan Kent had been. Lionel had prevented his plans before, but he would not do it again. Suddenly a hand draped around his chest. He spun around anxiously only to find Lana smiling seductively at him.

She laughed slightly, "Lex, are you alright?"

He smirked back, flung the file to the opposite side of the desk, and pulled her closer. "Just business, Lana. I'm trying to bring truth back in politics."

Lana was impressed by Lex's humanitarian efforts. She tugged on his upper lip with hers. "Lex Luthor, you are an amazing man…"

Author's Note: Whew! Hope you liked that installment. It took most of the night. I hoped I characterized Lex well and made him angry instead of evil! Sorry there was no Chloe but she'll definitely be around next chapter. Also, it's not going to be 'mopey Clark' for the entire story: don't worry. ;-)


	6. Chapter 6: Scandal

Chapter Five: Corruption, Scandals, and Secrets

Author's Note: It's funny how all the plot bunnies visit me when I work out. In this chapter you will see much more Chloe, because she is awesome.

Two days later, the farmhouse door banged open. Clark started from his work in surprise. Martha strutted in, her red hair trailing behind her. Lois followed in close pursuit. Clark was startled; he had never seen his mother so angry. Lois grabbed his mother by the shoulders and spun her around. "Mrs. Kent, get a grip! You have to calm down!"

Martha took a deep breath and looked at Lois; she shrugged her shoulders and relented. "I'm sorry Lois. I think I'm going to go lie down…"

Clark was up on his feet ready to follow his mother, when Lois put a hand on his chest. "Not now Clark. Just let her rest." He glared at her for a moment, and then relaxed.

"Lois, what happened?"

Lois's eyes glimmered, her face wrought with obvious emotion. "It was one of the Senators: Alan Thompson. He and your mom kinda got into a debate over the farm subsidy bill on the floor. He said she never earned her seat: that she was incompetent and just rode Jonathan's coattails. Then he actually had the balls to tell her the bill was all some sort of memorial to your dad and that she didn't really care how it affected the people of Kansas."

Clark could feel his fists clench as he heard the story. His jaw clenched as he tried to keep his temper in check. "Mom has always cared about the people of this town… about everyone."

"Hey, who're you talking to? I know your mother, Clark. But this guy… it was weird. It wasn't like he was trying to debate the bill; he just seemed to want to instigate something. It took a lot for me to keep myself from kicking his ass, believe me," she added as she poured herself a fresh cup of java.

An hour later, Clark visited his mother. She was strewn across the sofa, her red hair draped over the back of the couch. "Hey mom," he called. She smiled and beckoned him toward her. Clark took a seat on the armchair. "How are you holding up?"

"Not that great, honestly. I guess I somehow inherited your father's bad temper," she laughed awkwardly.

"You couldn't help it… those things he said-"

"Yes, they were terrible Clark. But this is politics and you have to keep a cool head or you risk losing what you're fighting for," she sighed, sitting up.

He clutched her hand gently. "Everything will work out, Mom. Don't give up, yet. I know you're going to do great things."

Martha beamed at Clark and put a hand to his face. "Thank you, Clark." He nodded and started to walk back to the kitchen. "And Clark?" she called, stopping him in his tracks. "I know you'll do great things too…"

Unfortunately, thing did not get better for Mrs. Kent. It took only three days following the fight on the Senate floor for the new Senator get entrenched in her first scandal. The Smallville Ledger broke the news to the public: that their beloved Senator had been bribing several senators to agree to her bill. And they had the credit card bills, witnesses, and the confessions of three senators to back their case. The Kent family was stunned and poor Martha Kent was a wreck.

Lionel had been visiting all day, trying to discuss strategy with Martha and to figure out how to acquit her of all the charges against her. Clark had been eying him suspiciously, unsure of his involvement in the whole scandal. He seemed to be sincerely concerned for his mother, but Luthors were notoriously duplicitous… he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Suddenly the phone rang, startling him. He quickly snatched the receiver, hoping it wasn't another reporter.

He tried to handle the caller with an air of professional. "Mrs. Kent isn't taking any-"

"Clark."

Clark felt shocked to hear the voice on the other end. "Chloe?"

"Look, I just heard the news."

"Yeah, pretty awful."

"And the Clark I know isn't going to take it lying down. Now are you going to get over here or what?"

In a flash, Clark appeared in front of Chloe scattering her papers in every direction. For once, she didn't care about the mess. She was glad to see Clark. They hadn't talked to each other in almost a week and she had missed him. She tried to control the smile that threatened to overtake her as she looked up at him. She quickly switched to business mode.

"Don't worry Clark; I've already got a lot of leads on this. We'll figure out who's behind this," Chloe assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Try Alan Thompson," Clark spat, angrily. "He's had my mom's number for a while."

"Well, I have found that the most obvious suspect is usually the guilty one," she confirmed, clicking to the Senator's website. "On the other hand, tell that to Sheriff Ethan. The truth is I haven't found any concrete evidence… yet."

She quit her investigative reporter movement for a minute to glance at Clark. Her game face turned to one of concern. She noted his tired eyes and ruffled unkempt appearance. "Clark, are you okay? You look awful."

He self consciously fussed his hair. "I'm fine. I've kinda been under a lot of stress lately."

She looked down guiltily. It was likely… probably a certainly that whatever problems he was having he was keeping to himself. "Clark, I'm sorry. Things were just so awkward between us that I figured-"

He cut her off. "Chloe, its okay." He stood up and started playing with her stress ball hypnotically. "I mean… I'm the one that complicated things. I made a mistake."

Chloe's heart dropped, thinking his feelings for her had changed. "Oh?" she choked, trying to keep her cool.

"All those times I swore not to get involved with Lana to protect her and I completely threw everything out the window with you," he flung himself back down on the chair. "Lana died the day I told her my secret. I'm not going to let the same thing happen to you."

She smiled meekly; somewhat relieved that Clark's reticence about the relationship didn't have to do with his feeling for her. She quickly tried to change the subject. "Well, we'll just have to start fresh. Uhhh, how'd the dinner go? God, I haven't even asked you about it yet."

"I guess uncomfortable would be an understatement. I still don't trust Lionel."

"Yeah well, you're talking to the girl he tried to blow up. Can't say I'm a fan."

"He did give me… a gift," Clark admitted, digging in his backpack and pulling out the book.

"UFO-ologists?" she read. "Those crackpots give us skeptics a bad name."

"Check the back cover."

She flipped the book over and discovered a sticky note with some writing on it. "Know your enemy," she read. "Huh. Keeping tabs on the people who think they're tracking down little green men. Not a bad idea, actually."

Clark sighed and began leafing through the book. "Maybe not, but it still feels weird like he's…"

"Like he's trying to take your father's place," she finished his thought.

"Yeah…"

"Ugh, not a pretty thought," Chloe shuddered slightly. "I mean imagine how different your life would be if you were raised by Lionel Luthor."

Back at the mansion, Lex Luthor shook the hand of Alan Thompson. He was an ordinary looking politician: silver haired, in his early 50s, a bit on the scrawny side. He carried himself with an air of arrogance and a devious gleam in his eyes. "It's all done, Mr. Luthor. It was easier than I thought to buy all of them off," he admitted.

"Tsk, so many dishonest people in the world," Lex chided, pouring himself a drink. Lex had paid Thompson to bribe the senators and the false witnesses to lie about Martha Kent. The ones who refused, he had threatened to expose for various indiscretions. He had also paid to forge Mrs. Kent's credit card bills. It wasn't difficult; Clark had been pulling these schemes for years. It was almost four years now since he had taken away the identity of another eager reporter, Roger Nixon, in order to save himself. That relationship had ended badly, but Lex was confident the same mistakes would not be made with Thompson.

For one thing, he knew Thompson pretty well. He seemed to be in every way a typical corrupt politician. He had his own hookers on the side, was involved in quite a few white collar crimes, and did his fair share of gambling while presenting himself as an honest man of the people. Lex had promised to cover Thompson's dirty paper trail in exchange for his little 'favor.' He had eagerly obliged.

"One question Lex… what is it you have against Martha Kent? Seemed like a pretty decent woman," Thompson asked.

Lex smiled at his boldness. "That wasn't part of the deal, senator. Just know I have my own reasons for doing this."

"Fair enough. I guess we all have our secrets," he smirked cryptically and strutted out the double doors without another word. Lex sipped his drink pondering his relationship with the senator. At the same moment, Lex entered his office with a perplexed look on her face.

"Who was that Lex?" she asked, watching Thompson leave.

"He's the one who uncovered the Martha Kent's scandal," he explained.

"It's awful isn't it?" Lana shook her head, putting her purse on the couch. "I mean I've know Martha Kent all my life. It doesn't sound like her."

Lex sighed in mock sympathy and put an arm around her. "I know, Lana. But you have to consider her motives behind it; how much she loved Jonathan Kent."

She looked up at him and frowned. "It's still pretty extreme."

"Not that I totally blame her… I mean I would do anything to protect the people I love," he assured her, entwining his hand in hers. Lana relented and smiled at him gratefully. Lex was everything she needed. He was honest, sincere, and she felt safer with him than she had felt for years. Lex smiled back and felt his hand in her hair.

"I'd hate for anything to happen to Mrs. Kent, Lana," he insisted. "But I think this state deserves an honest Senator, don't you?" He knew playing on the dishonesty in her relationship with Clark always helped to assuage her doubts about the relationship.

"I'm so lucky," Lana told him.

"Why's that?"

"How many women get to date men who try to save the world?" she asked. They shared another long, passionate kiss.

Across the boundaries of Smallville, Chloe conferred with the man who really would be the savior of the world. As she typed furiously on her keyboard, Clark angrily smashed his cell phone on the table shattering it into pieces.

"Clark, calm down. What if someone were here?" she scolded him, checking around the Planet to see if they had any onlookers. Luckily it was after hours and everyone had scurried home exhausted after getting the new scandal to press.

"I'm sorry. None of the senators will talk to me," he sighed in frustration.

"I know. They probably don't want to get involved," she rationalized. "A lot of the senators have skeletons in their closets. Getting into this scandal is another bone sticking out the edge of the door."

Clark cracked a lopsided grin at her analogy. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Chloe, does Alan Thompson have any skeletons?"

Chloe laughed slightly. "Not really into politics are you, Clark? Thompson's full of them: hookers, white collar crimes, the whole shebang. Nothing's ever been proven though and his supporters still think of him as a pillar of virtue," she rolled her eyes.

"Then he must have a lot of friends in low places," Clark considered. "I've got an idea. How good are you at imitations?" She raised an eyebrow.

After a lot of arguing and protesting, Chloe reluctantly dialed the senator's office. "This is never going to work, Clark. This is the dumbest plan I'm ever- Hi! Uh, Louise? Is Thompson in?"

The receptionist snorted, "He's not available at the moment. Just leave your message and the senator will-"

"Wait Louise, it's me… Sandra. Alan and I met last night at the Foxy Tavern?" Chloe asked, making her voice more high pitched and nasally. Clark tried to keep from chortling at Chloe's fake voice.

"Oh, uhhh, yeah. You're one of those. Look the senator's out at the moment."

"Yeah and I promised him a night to remember. Any way I can get in touch with him? A cell phone number maybe?"

"Okay fine, if it'll get you to stop calling here. But you didn't hear it from me!" the secretary insisted. Chloe quickly jotted down the number and nodded. She hung down her phone, reeling in surprise. "I can't believe that worked."

Clark shook his head. "I can't believe that voice. Is that the standard 'stripper voice'?"

Chloe blushed slightly. "Alright, so I panicked. The point is: we have his number. Now if I can hack into his cell phone records, I can figure out who he's talking to." In a few minutes, she was able to accomplish just that. The duo smiled with pride. "Not bad, Kent," she acknowledged as she began scrolling.

"Wait there!" Clark pointed to the screen. "I know that number! Belongs to Lex." He sighed with disappointment.

"Ahhh, c'mon. You're not too surprised are you, Clark?" a voice rang out in the back of the room. Clark and Chloe spun around in surprise to see none other than Alan Thompson. He strolled up to them confidently, as if he was completely untouchable. "So the younger Kent is a super sleuth after hours. Isn't that cute?" he mocked.

"You're going to go to the police about this," Clark declared in a no nonsense tone.

"About what?" Thompson asked, feigning innocence.

"Unknown Sleazy Senator from Nowhere Mysteriously Rises to Power after Making a Deal with a Multi Billionaire, sound familiar?" Chloe asked, angrily.

"Well I may be on his payroll, but Luthor is only a means to an ends," the senator shrugged.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Clark queried.

"It means I have other reasons for helping my benefactor. I'm nobody's stooge. I hope you're not too offended. It's nothing personal against your mother."

"Yeah well, it's personal to me. So maybe you should get the hell out of here," Clark threatened.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving," he threw up his hands in mock defeat. He started walking toward the exit, then halted in his tracks and turned around. "It was nice to meet you… Kal-El."

Author's Note: Woah! WTF! Haha that was fun.  All will be revealed in due time.


	7. Chapter 7: The Mystery of Alan Thompson

Chapter 6: The Mystery of Alan Thompson

Author's Note: Sorry this one is so late. I've been sort of tired lately. I can't really remember the last time I had two consecutive days off of work. Had this done a few days ago, but needed to brush up on my "Rosetta" knowledge:-p

As soon as he recovered from the initial shock, Clark tried to super speed after the seedy senator, but as soon as he made it to the Planet exit he was lost in the crowd. He scowled… he might be able to track him down but he couldn't draw attention to himself by racing around Metropolis. He sighed and returned to the Planet, tension visible on his face. Chloe put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Clark. We'll figure this out," she promised.

Clark nodded. "So where do we start digging?"

Chloe shook her head. "Finding out what made him catch onto you would be a priority. I mean, if he can figure it out than maybe someone else can. Maybe he saw you use your powers?"

"But Alan Thompson lives in Oklahoma. I've never even heard of him visiting Smallville before today."

"Well, somehow he knows you're different," Chloe thought, biting her lip.

"Something tells me we're going snooping."

"Have we become that predictable?" Chloe teased as she slung her purse over her shoulder and prepared to leave.

_Moments later… _

Chloe staggered to the ground feeling a little nauseous. "Okay, next time we're taking my car." She hurled herself over to the bushes. Clark winced as he watched her gag.

"Sorry, guess not everyone's used to super speed," he apologized, guiltily.

Chloe gasped between gags. "Don't worry about me Clark. X-ray the place to see if he's home."

Clark stared into the senator's house. It was more unassuming and quite smaller than he expected from someone accused of embezzlement, scandals, and illegal gambling. No skeletons appeared in his field of vision. He drew back and grabbed Chloe's arm. She rose slowly, clutching her stomach.

"I'm okay," she assured him. She followed him to the front door. Clark checked for cameras, and then in one swift motion he broke the lock on the door. Chloe found herself wishing Clark had revealed his secret much earlier. It would have saved him some time on her usual break-ins. She said as much to Clark, but he rolled his eyes; keeping his smile hidden from her.

Chloe brought her mini flashlight and began investigating. Nothing appeared out of place or unusual at all. She scowled as she picked up a portrait of Thompson's family. "They seem so white bread, Brady Bunch," she observed. "Are you seeing anything Clark?"

"Nothing," he admitted, switching off his X-ray vision. He eyed the bookcase in the back of Thompson's study… one of the books was leaning in the opposite direction. Had he missed something? He used his X-ray vision again. "Chloe, the bookcase." He grabbed the edge of it with both hands and flung it to the side.

A door with a large, imposing safety lock appeared at the back of the bookcase. Chloe ran up to him and gauged it. "Impressive. Thompson really must have something to hide. Can you see anything beyond it?"

"No… must be made of lead," he acknowledged. He grasped the handle of the safe. Chloe grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Clark. Don't just break it… it'll look too suspicious."

"I don't think he's too worried about that. He just told us he knew everything," he pointed out.

"Clark…"

"Alright," he relented. He leaned his head against the lock, turned the dial slowly, and listened with his super hearing. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, click!_ _Tick, tick, click! Tick, tic-SNAP! _He lifted the handle and opened the door, with a smug look on his face.

"Alright, don't break out the chardonnay yet, Clark. Let's see what's behind door number two," she eagerly began snooping around the study. Clark started X-raying the study and shifting through some of the folder on the desk. Chloe started looking through the file cabinets. The bottom drawer seemed pretty packed. She tugged and gave it all her strength. She stumbled backwards, making a soft _thump_ as she hit the floor. Clark dashed up to her.

"Are you okay, Chloe?"

"I'm fine," she muttered, embarrassed. Ignoring her stumble, she dove into the cabinet. She scowled as she lifted out the contents. All that lay inside were newspaper clippings from the Torch. Every story about a freak-of-the-week or any strange event in Smallville was inside. Worse still, Thompson had highlighted and circled words and phrases from various articles unrelated to the meteor phenomenon. Every article written by Clark Kent and certain key phrases and terms were circled furiously. She noticed words like "different" and "special" were especially selected. Clark stared at the papers with worry etched all over his features.

"I… guess he's just a fan," Chloe fumbled, awkwardly.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Clark. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the book Lionel had given him. He laid the book on the table and shifted to the index. After quickly finding the name, he flipped to the page indicated. "Senator Thompson has been a UFO-ologist for years. It says here that he had no insight into UFOs and had never seen one before in his life. He was 'intrigued by the conspiracy' and put all of his money into finding out if there was life on other planets."

"Which explains where all the embezzled money goes," Chloe pointed out, looking around the Senator's modest home.

"There's more. He holds conspiracy meetings with other UFO-ologists in a remote, undisclosed area just outside of New Mexico. Fellow theorists say he's obsessed with 'finding and eradicating the alien threat to the planet.'"

"Looks like you've got more problems than you thought."

Clark shut the book and looked off contemplatively. "There's one thing I don't get: Senator Thompson lives in another state. How did he even get clued in about the Torch?" Clark inquired in an accusatory tone.

"Well, I don't send Torch articles to deranged Senators from across state lines. Let's just dig deeper. I'm sure there's some other ways." She scooted up to the computer and began searching his files. "Luckily the fact that no one could have discovered a locked, secret room behind the bookshelf means that he probably hasn't upped security on his computer yet." She did a search for Clark Kent… nothing. Kal-El… nothing. Aliens… nothing. Conspiracy… bingo! She pulled up the file eagerly and immediately frowned. She tried to inconspicuously close the file, but Clark noticed it before she could.

"Wait, let me see. Looks like Email messages… to you. Chloe, you knew him all this time?"

She bit her lip nervously. "Clark he was just a fan. I had no idea who he was. He said my work was impressive and he was curious."

"And you believed him?"

"Clark, all these weird things were happening all around me. No one offered me an explanation, no one even cared that they happened at all. This guy believed in my theories. He thought of me as a talented journalist… he made me feel like I wasn't just some crazy girl imagining things… which is more than what I could say about some people."

"Yeah well, maybe it was a good thing I kept my secret from you after all," Clark spat out angrily. Chloe looked to the ground guiltily and there was an awkward pause between them. Realizing he had hurt her, Clark attempted to apologize. "Chloe, look I-"

"Clark, it's okay. Now as far as we've found you just seem to be 'an unusual kid who gets mixed up with strange events and strange people.' How he found out about your identity is still a mystery."

He nodded and turned back to the task of searching the study. Chloe shifted through Thompson's papers: he was pretty damn unorganized. "Conspiracy theory books, alien merchandise, even DVDs about little green men: everything from _War of the Worlds_ to _Mars Attacks!_, and an old address book." She tossed the book aside with the rest of the dead ends.

"Wait, why would he keep an address book back here?" Clark inquired. He shifted through the book at super speed. It seemed like an average address book with the standard names, phone numbers, and addresses printed on the pages. He was about to toss it aside again, when a name caught his eye. "Genevieve Teague?"

Hours later, Clark and Chloe went to see Lana Lang. She had just returned from her evening class, when she saw the two standing in her room. The tension was palpable in the room as the former friends engaged each other. "Is there anything I can help you two with?" she asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

Chloe noted her tone and cut to the chase. "Look Lana, Clark and I are working on a story and we thought you could help us."

"Oh, so you're actually inviting me to go on one of your little escapades for a change?" she retorted sarcastically. "What's this about?"

Chloe and Clark exchanged a look. Clark took a breath as he attempted to leave out the most relevant parts of their investigation. "We were wondering if you could tell us anything about Senator Thompson."

"The guy who's accusing your mom. I don't really know anything about him," Lana stated; a more sympathetic tone in her voice. Clark nodded. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Clark… but I'm sure the truth will reveal itself soon."

He arched an eyebrow, surprised that Lana could even suggest that his mom would be capable of such an underhanded act. Noting the anger in Clark's eyes, Chloe stepped in. "Well Genevieve Teague knew him. You met her. You were at least close to her son," she pointed out.

Lana gulped, hoping the two were not onto Mrs. Teague's disappearance. She spoke again in a hushed voice. "Genevieve Teague knew a lot of powerful people, but they have nothing to do with me anymore. Now if you'll excuse me… I have a term paper to finish."

Clark and Chloe were shocked and confused by Lana's awkwardness when it came to talking about the Teagues. They quickly let the room with more questions than answers. Lana shut the door and stared at her hands, still remembering the older Teague's blood on her fingers…

The two converged outside the dorm room, feeling perplexed and irritated about the whole situation.

"Well, that was a big help," Chloe sighed. "Now where do we turn?"

Clark thought for a moment: who knew his secret? Suddenly, the answer came to him. "What about the Virgil Swann Foundation?"

"The famous billionaire scientist? You think he would reveal your secret?"

"I don't know. I gotta check out the Foundation to see what I can find. Coming?"

"Maybe I'll sit this one out. Still a little queasy from the last trip. You're going to report back to me on anything you find, right?

"Of course," Clark smirked. In a flash, he zipped out of the building and made his way east toward the New York Planetarium.

After an hour, Clark stomped out angrily. The security staff claimed they had no idea who he was and couldn't let him in. As far as they were considering, Dr. Swann's quest to seek life on other planets was a failure. Nothing had ever been discovered. With the death of Dr. Swann and his emissary Bridgette Crosby, his secret seemed to be safe. He started walking away, when he was stopped by a loud whisper.

"Hey you! In the red jacket. Yeah. Over here!" a voice cried in the alley nearby. Clark checked over his shoulders to see if anyone was watching and made his way to the source of the sound. To his surprise, he recognized Edgar: the man he had met during his awful stay in prison when he had occupied Lionel's body. He still appeared skittish as a mouse, wearing his signature cap and thick glasses

"You. What are you doing here?"

"Clark, right? N-not, not… well you know… heh. "

"Yeah, it's me," he clarified.

Edgar stared into Clark's eyes and nodded. "Good, good. Y'know I just sort of know who the Luthors are and they, heh, well they can't be trusted. You, well, you… you're-" he stopped himself mid-sentence and cleared his throat. "I have information for you," he declared in a sing song voice. Clark leaned in and raised an eyebrow.

"They're not telling you the truth over there," he whispered. "Bridgette Crosby… I met her. She-she took one of my stones. The water stone, remember?"

"Yeah, not exactly my fondest memory," Clark admitted.

Edgar chuckled nervously, remembering his brief relationship with Lionel Luthor. "N-no I suppose not. Well, the thing is… Crosby was, well, uhhh… murdered."

"Murdered? By who?"

"Someone who reeeeally wanted those stones! That's why I'm here… th-that's why I hide. There are _lots _of people who wanted the stones. The Luthors, of course. The Teagues…"

"Teagues?"

"Yeah especially, uhhhh, Genevieve. Reeeeally rich family. Probably got someone to do the dirty work, heh," he suggested.

"Thompson," Clark figured and sighed. He turned to the nervous man before him. He wasn't the most trustworthy or sane person he had ever met, but Clark still owed him for saving his life back in the prison. "Look, you shouldn't worry about the stones anymore. You don't have to hide."

"R-really? But uhhhh…"

"Just trust me, okay? And thanks for the tip," he added. He started running away from him with a sense of urgency to his gait. As soon as the Edgar's back was turned, he took off in super speed to tell Chloe what he knew.

_Back at the Planet… _

"So Thompson was the hitman?" Chloe asked, after hearing the story.

"Bridgette Crosby knew a lot about me… maybe even more than I know about myself. If she knew all my secrets and her life was in danger, do you think she'd hesitate to give it all up?"

"I guess not," she agreed. "Well, looks like the mystery has been solved."

"Doesn't exactly make me sleep any easier," Clark shrugged. Chloe nodded sympathetically and linked her arm with Clark's.

"Maybe not. But I'd say we'd at least earned a good cappuccino, don't you think?"

Clark nodded in agreement and the two started to take off toward the nearest Starbucks. They started walking down the now deserted streets when suddenly Clark dropped to his knees and clutched his stomach in pain. Chloe whirled around, only to see Thompson standing behind them with a meteor rock in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, angrily as she discreetly starting taking out her taser.

Thompson took a step toward, still waving the rock in Clark's direction. "I'm protecting the world. People like you and me. When the world finds out we have a real alien, they'll mobilize their forces. They'll take care of the alien threat once and for all!" he declared.

"I can't let you do that," Chloe insisted and stuck him in the chest with the taser. Thompson screamed in pain, still clutching the rock. He flung his hand and smacked her in the face with all his might. She fell backward and clutched her cheek in pain. Thompson unexpectedly reached into his pocket and pressed his own taser to Chloe's chest for a longer moment. She twitched in pain and lay still.

"Chloe!" Clark called from his position on the floor. He felt completely helpless as he watched her, cursing the power of the meteor rocks.

The senator gazed at Chloe's unmoving form thoughtfully. "I figured he might have an alien sympathizer with him. Don't you see? It's all the mind games! They make pretend they're your friend… then they steal your mind, your body, and the whole world goes to hell because of one, well-meaning 'friend.' But don't worry… I'll save you Chloe." The senator stumbled over to Clark, stuck kryptonite in his pocket, and whistled for a cab from his position on the ground.

"No," Chloe grunted. She struggled to get up, as the cab approached but the pain was too much. She watched helplessly as Thompson snatched Clark by his jacket collar and lifted him into the backseat of the cab. The dust kicked up as the car sped down the streets of Metropolis and Chloe wondered what would become of her best friend…

Author's Note: I always loved the crazy guy from _Transference_. He was fun to watch!

In case you're wondering ALWH51 stands for alien warehouse 51… ha! And there really are tons of UFO-ologists and alien conspiracy believers that hold meetings together (though they're not all malevolent of course!). More characters will play a part in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue of Clark Kent

Chapter 8: The Rescue of Clark Kent

Author's Note: Sorry this is so very late, but I don't have a lot of hours this week so I will be better about updating. At least one chapter this week… Promise!

Chloe Sullivan's heart was pounding in her chest as she raced through the streets of Metropolis, trying to get home to Smallville. Usually she didn't worry too much about Clark. The only time he had been physically vulnerable was when he was rendered temporarily mortal. She wasn't expecting any more miracle transformations, but any kind of miracle sounded good about now. All she could do was hope he was safe…

After what seemed like an eternity, Chloe found herself on the Kent farmhouse doorstep. She knocked rapidly on the door, then decided to forgo any formalities and simply barged in. She found Martha Kent sitting across the table from Lionel Luthor. They were both engaged in reading legal documents when they heard a sudden bang at the door and started. They looked up to see a frazzled blonde reporter with worry written all over her face.

"Clark's missing," she blurted out.

Moments later the three congregated inside the Luthor mansion. They decidedly immediately not to involve the Metropolis P.D. for fear that they would learn Clark's secret. Unfortunately, that left them with fewer options. Chloe grasped her legal pad and started reviewing what they knew.

"Okay, here's what we know: Thompson learned about his abilities through reading the Torch articles and by his connection to Bridgette Crosby and Virgil Swann. We know he was a UFO-ologist who attends a secret society and rants against the alien threat to the world. He rode off in a taxi, but no one in the service seems to know anything about the incident. He could be somewhere outside of New Mexico… but we have no idea where," Chloe recapped.

"Yeah, for all we know he could have gone somewhere else to be more discrete," Lionel added, thumping the cell phone to his chin.

"If Clark was exposed…" Martha kept stopped herself, reeling at the implications.

"We won't let that happen, Mrs. Kent," Chloe assured her. "We'll bring him home safe."

Lex caught the last sentence of the conversation as he walked past the huge double doors at the mansion, Lana in hand. The door was slightly ajar and he could see his father, Chloe, and Martha pacing inside. They all appeared very on edge about something and he knew it had to be about Clark. He bit his lip: his conflicting feelings about Clark were still bubbling beneath the surface but he honestly didn't want anything to happen to his friend. After a minute, he decisively pulled down the handle and threw the door open.

"Wait… Clark's missing?" Lex asked; his brow knitted in concern. All eyes turned toward him in surprise. Lana shot him a worried look, having been out of the loop.

"We'll help find him," Lana chimed in without hesitation.

"Alan Thompson. Maybe you know him, Lex," Chloe spat back sarcastically, guessing he was involved somehow. Lex's heart beat in his chest, knowing there would be severe consequences if his father knew he tried to take down Martha Kent. He nonchalantly brushed off Chloe's comment and turned to the elder parties in the room.

"Look Mrs. Kent, I'll do anything I can for your son," he said, soothingly. "But some more information would be helpful."

Lionel, Martha, and Chloe exchanged glances, knowing Clark's secret was embedded too deeply into the investigation. Chloe eyed Lex suspiciously, but relented… knowing he had resources the rest of them did not possess. He also possessed the motive of clouding any suspicions they might already have. She took a breath. "All we know is that he was kidnapped outside the Planet near the Starbucks at 9:30 pm in an unidentified cab. "

Lana threw Chloe a look. She could tell they were all hiding something and she was not very pleased. Lex was aware there was more information, but he was used to this kind of deception by now. All he could do was to help his friend and deny all involvement. He did feel a twinge of guilt: this was not the first time he had let a dangerous psychopath come too close to the Kents. He threw a hand to the back of his neck in frustration. "Did you call all the drivers? Are all the cabs in the service still present?"

"All accounted for. All drivers deny they ever saw Thompson," Chloe informed him.

"Wouldn't be too hard for them to forget. Thompson's not an... imposing or particularly memorable man," Lionel chimed in.

"Yeah, but dragging a teenage boy into a car would be pretty memorable," Lana added. She recalled the strength Clark had shown on several occasions. "How did he manage to grab him?" Lex shot her a look back, sharing the same thought about Clark's 'gift.'

"He… jumped us. He had someone with him," Chloe lied quickly. If they had suspicions about Clark's strength, they certainly wouldn't buy that an elderly politician could overpower him. Letting them think some kind of goon was involved would at least be more plausible.

"Did you see him?" Lex asked.

"No…"

Suddenly Mrs. Kent snapped open her phone and began listening intently. "Yes, hello?" She breathed heavily. "Where is my son! You have to tell me!" Everyone stared at Mrs. Kent in surprise and remained quiet as she talked to Clark's captor. Martha's face distorted in anger as she grasped the phone to her ear. "How much? When? Where? Please… don't hurt him…" She pulled the phone from her ear and snapped it shut. "He's holding him in Waco, Texas. They're asking for a $50,000 dollar bail by 10 pm tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? It'll take us that long just to get there!" Chloe squeaked in surprise. The location made sense, considering its history. A place where people were often thought to be on the fringes of society, believing the government engaged in massive conspiracies and cover-ups. What a shock they would receive to learn that the government hadn't been hiding alien at all: it was a Kansas farmer and his wife all along. Lionel also seemed to grasp the irony as he appeared lost in thought.

"Not with Lexcorp transportation," Lex smiled smugly. "I'll get my jet. You're all welcome to come."

"No Lex… we'll take our own," Lionel insisted, herding Chloe and Martha out of the room. Lex scowled, angry that another generous offer was being dismissed as was custom. He grabbed Lana by the arm roughly, to her surprise.

"Come on Lana," he insisted. "We're going to get to the bottom of this…"

Moments later, Lionel, Martha, and Chloe sat in the Luthorcorp jet in silence. Lionel turned to see a distraught Martha, wringing her hands anxiously. "We'll make it before he does," Lionel declared, staring ahead of him. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "He won't find out Clark's secret." Martha smiled and squeezed Lionel's hand tightly. He smirked at the gesture. Chloe raised an eyebrow at their interaction. She couldn't help but feel that finding Clark before Lex was only part of the familiar Luthor power struggle, not out of any concern for his safety. She typed on her laptop and, after a few quick searches, found the most likely locations for the UFO groups to meet. It wasn't too difficult with all her contacts: she did know her share of eager conspiracy theorists. Soon despite her worries and suspicions she soon found herself drifting off; the jet's smooth flying helped his succumb to the rest her body so desperately craved.

The plane landed a few hours later. Lionel pointed to the locations on Chloe's computer. They nodded to each other and conferred on what to do next. "I'll go in and help Clark," Lionel suggested.

"No, I can't let you do that," Martha refused. "I'll help my son." She meant every word. As she had told Clark before, she would gladly give her life for the life of her child.

"Martha, Clark is a very… special boy. I don't want anything to happen to him any more than you do."

"I know, but-"

"Clark needs you. If anything happened to you, I don't know how it would affect m-him. Please trust me Martha."

She looked into Lionel Luthor's eyes. She saw only sincerity. She also knew that Lionel was more ruthless and used to dealing with dangerous elements, having lived in Suicide Slums. Maybe with Lionel at his side, Clark might have a better chance. Martha sighed and nodded. "Okay, but I'm right behind you," she insisted. She grabbed her belongings, gently pushed Chloe's shoulder to wake her, and turned to join Lionel, but suddenly he was gone. She looked out the doorway of the jet to see a cab speeding off into the night. She scowled angrily: _why did everyone underestimate her?_

Chloe woke with a start. She saw an anxious looking Martha staring outside the jet. She quickly made her way to the front and joined her. The wind whipped her blonde hair back, but all she could see was an inconspicuously puff of smoke. "Lionel," Martha explained. "He took off insisting he'd save Clark."

"Yeah well, not if we get there first," Chloe declared, leaping down the stairway. "Lionel may be keeping Clark's secret, but it still may not be safe from the Luthor power game." Martha nodded and dialed for a cab service. It was clear that Lionel must have called in advance and intended to ditch them, Chloe reasoned. But why? Did Lionel really have a vested interest in UFO-ologists or was he one himself? She insisted the driver speed up as her concern for Clark grew…

Thompson paced the stage floor. The speaker at the conference was still prattling on about the alien presence. He was advising caution and encouraging people to 'see for themselves.' The audience cheered in agreement. The small auditorium was packed tonight. People were eager to hear his announcement. The senator had never been so nervous in his entire life. He practiced his speech again and again in his mind. Finally, they would learn the truth. This was the greatest day of his life.

Meanwhile Clark writhed on floor, struggling to get up as the kryptonite in his pocket drained his strength. He scratched the rope which bound his hands, burning and chafing his now fragile skin. Blood started to trickle from his wrists, but he didn't care. He knew that getting the meteor rock away from him was the only way to stay alive at this point. If the rock didn't kill him, surely Thompson would in his now vulnerable state. Clark was convinced the man was absolutely psychotic by now. He tried to crawl away unnoticed, but suddenly Thompson noticed him and kicked him sharply in the chest.

"You're not getting away from me you alien scum!" he spat in Clark's face. "Once the public knows what you are, they'll finally wake up to the alien threat. Humanity will finally be safe!"

"Humanity _is_ safe! I was raised by people. I would never harm anyone!" Clark insisted.

"That's what you _want_ us to think! I know your agenda, Kal-El."

Somewhere in his rational mind, Thompson knew Clark was no threat to the people of Earth. There was no turning back now, though. For years the UFO-ologists had debated him, saying that the being from other planets didn't mean them any harm or that an attack was not imminent in the near future. Now he finally had the proof for them: an alien hiding in rural Kansas… in a human skin no less! He eyed Clark suspiciously. He wondered what disgusting alien visage was hidden behind the unusually handsome human face. Clark cringed as Thompson gave him that odd stare again. The senator flung Clark to the ground. He grunted and flopped down, sweat beads glistening off his forehead.

Thompson observed him and rubbed his chin contemplatively. "Once I expose you, I'll destroy you and anyone who betrayed this country. Anyone who housed the alien threat will pay."

A lump formed in Clark's throat as he thought of his friends and family. "No. Do what you want to me, but leave them alone!" he snarled angrily.

_"I'll tear them down piece by piece the way your kind would do to us!"_ he yelled, smacking him across the face.

Clark tried to suppress his growing anger. "You think this will change things, Senator?" he asked, attempting to rationalize with him. "Exposing me won't change anything. You may pretend to be an honest senator, but the people know who you are."

"And what is that, you freak?" he asked, laughing mockingly at him.

"A dishonest, corrupt _lunatic_," Clark declared, his eyes gleaming in contempt. Thompson did not react well to the last word. He flung his chair against the wall and grabbed Clark by his hair. Unexpectedly, Thompson then dug a green knife from his pocket and held it against Clark's throat. He gulped and tried to twist away from the senator's grasp.

At that moment, Lex appeared behind the podium. He carefully sneaked behind the curtains and was shocked to see the scene before him. The darkness of the auditorium hid the bright green color from Lex's visage, but there was no doubting his friend was in dire jeopardy. He fumbled for his gun and pointed it at the perpetrator. But something stopped him… here was the man who only weeks earlier had tried to kill him, according to Lana. Clark had always had his back, but would he ever kill a man to save his life? His mind reeled as he fingered the trigger…

"You know, it's just as well I get rid of this threat here and now," Thompson whispered, out of Lex's earshot. "A dead alien boy is even more impressive, don't you think?" He pulled the knife back, prepared to slit his throat. Suddenly, he felt a stinging in his back. He gasped in surprise and flopped over. Clark crawled away in surprise and stared gratefully into the face of his rescuer…

Author's Note: Who saved Clark? You will see! (Yay for evil cliffhangers!)

Don't hate me for not bringing in Lois. I thought about it, but with Lex/Lana and Lionel/Martha/Chloe I wanted to have the secret keepers and the bitter 'out of the loopers' on opposing teams. As it is, Lois doesn't even seem to know Clark has a big secret. Just that he keeps to himself.

Oh yeah, regarding Waco. I have no comment on that. It's… an interesting piece of history, but I figured it would be a little more ambiguous than Roswell or the outskirts of Kansas. And the ambiguity of the place will add more to the mystery aspect as you will see. Hope you enjoyed:D


	9. Chapter 9: Gray Areas

Chapter 9: Gray Areas

Author's Note: I promised an update and I'm giving you one!  This will be the last for a while, mainly because I'm going on vacation. Shippers unite! I think you'll enjoy this one.

Lionel Luthor pulled down his gun barrel and offered his hand to Clark. Clark could only stare at him, feeling extremely conflicted. Lionel actually risked his neck to save his. But, why? Did he have an agenda or was he genuinely concerned for his safety?

Across the stage, Lex stood fixated on Clark and shocked at the recent turn of events. His father raced across two state lines to save Clark Kent. Would he have done the same for him? What was it about Clark that intrigued his father so? And why didn't he save Clark when he had the chance?

The young men were interrupted in their thoughts by the sounds of loud clacking across the stage. A frantic young blonde came barreling in up to the stage in her high heels. Lana followed closely behind. The two women gasped as they saw a battered and beaten Clark. Chloe raced to him in surprise. "Oh my God. Clark, what did he do to you?"

She eagerly extended her hand to him. He reached for it without hesitation. She gripped his chest as he tried to stand and he uneasily steadied himself onto her small frame. She bit her lip, knowing kryptonite must be around but resisting quickly removing it for fear of drawing Lex's attention. "Clark, we gotta get you out of here."

"NOT SO FAST!" a voice called from behind them.

A grisly man with wild hair and wide eyes stood, pointing a gun to Clark's temple. "This is the one Thompson was talking about, isn't it? That's why you're so eager to get him out of here." Lana dove behind Lex in terror. Curiosity overtaking any fear, Lex leaned in, intent on listening to the angry grumblings of the mad man. Lana looked back at him, wondering why he hadn't taken action yet. Lex felt Lana's eyes on him as he fingered his gun and suddenly remembered why he had come: to help his friend. He raised his gun toward the crazed man.

"Let him go," Lex instructed, determined to help his friend.

"You take one more step and I blow his brains out," he growled back. Lex gulped and lowered his gun, feeling helpless, frustrated, and curious all at once. The man nodded triumphantly, then his eyes crossed and he toppled over. The rest of the gang stared in confusion at the fallen man, but then noticed Martha Kent. The precarious position of the gun her hand and the shocked look on her face revealed that she was knocked the thuggish man upside the head and effectively knocked him out cold. She blinked twice and then rushed over to hug her son. Clark grasped her arms with relief. Weakened by kryptonite, she had probably saved his life. Lex, Lionel, Lana, and Chloe all stared at her for a moment, never having seen Martha capable of violence.

She slung Clark's hand over her shoulder and beckoned to the others. "Well, don't just stand there. He's going to wake up any minute," she scolded. They nodded and began to assist Clark. Lionel, Martha, and Chloe shot each other worried looks as Lex tried to help. Luckily they were saved by Lex's constantly ringing cell phone. He quickly snapped open the phone and began talking in a terse tone to the person on the other line. He motioned for the others to take off without him, fully engaged in his work. The threesome then scurried to the limousine Lionel had called for them and took off before Lex had a chance to offer his help.

Lana watched them go and hesitated; she desperately wanted to chase after them to figure out what was wrong with Clark. She glanced back at Lex, who was now yelling on the phone, a tormented look on his face. No, she would stay here with him. He was the one who needed her…

As soon as Lex was out of eyeshot, Chloe reached into his pockets and started flinging the kryptonite out the window. He groaned with relief as the draining power of the rock was removed from his being. Chloe rested Clark's head on her lap and began pulling her hands gently through his hair, rendered damp with sweat. She noted his black eye and various cuts and looked upon them with concern. He gazed up at her, feeling grateful for his friend's compassion.

"Don't worry, they'll fade," he assured her, with a note of disdain in his voice for his odd biology.

She smiled slightly. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just tired."

"Get some rest. We should be back in Smallville by the time you wake up." He nodded and soon was out of cold, resting off the effects of the alien rock. Chloe gazed at him and spoke to his unconscious form as she had years earlier.

"I'm glad Lionel found you. If I had seen him, I don't know what I would have done… And I'm sorry I've been distant. Things aren't the same since I learned who you were. Honestly, it was hard at first to wrap my head around the fact my best friend was an alien. But the more I thought about it, the more I admired you. To have all that amazing power and to still be the person you are… I just wanted you to look at me the same way I've always looked at you. If you can't, then… I really have to let you go. In spite of everything," she sighed and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Meanwhile, Lionel and Martha sat in the front of the limo; a window separating the two halves of the car. Lionel took the wheel and stared straight in front of them. The tension was palpable as they rode in silence. Lionel finally broke the ice after the first hour. "That was amazing, Martha. What you do for Clark back there."

Martha's mind was still filled with anxiety at the recent turn of events. "It was nothing. I can't believe what they did to him and how close we came… It's been less than a year since Jonathan died and already I almost let the secret loose. What are the rest of the people in that cult going to think?"

"That Thompson was full of lies? That he was stringing them along the whole time? They're eccentrics, Martha. They'll believe what they will. I'll make sure no one asks questions," he grinned, assuring her.

Martha smiled slightly. "Thank you for all you've done for Clark," she relented. "I can't even tell you how much-"

"Think nothing of it. I know how much Clark means to you," he reached over and squeezed her hand gently. Grateful for all he had risked to save her son, Martha squeezed back. Their hands entwined for a brief moment, adding to the growing tension of the room.

"I just hope you'll be okay…" she said in a half whisper.

"I'll make sure Clark's involvement never makes the papers. As far as the press will know the senator was attacked and killed by an anti government cult," Lionel proposed. She nodded and gazed into the eyes of the elder Luthor. Was he really becoming a decent man before her eyes? Lionel had always caught her eye. He was so bold, confident, and he always acted like he admired and believed in her. Now with his recent change of character, she couldn't deny her growing attraction toward him. She shook her head and gazed out of the window, intent on looking at anything but the man beside her.

_Hours later, back in Metropolis…_

Lex rubbed the back of his neck and flopped down on his sofa. Lana sighed and curled up next to him. "Lex, you've got to stop beating yourself up about this. Clark is fine. You had nothing to do with it."

In reality, Lana couldn't fathom the extent of Lex's involvement in Clark's kidnapping. And it would stay that way. Lex turned to Lana and placed a finger under her chin. "You think so much of me," he stated, feeling a twinge of guilt for setting up the Kents. Lana seemed to be the one person in town who still thought of him as a decent man anymore.

"Of course I do," she assured him, kissing him on the lips.

"I didn't save Clark. My father did," he sighed, getting up from the sofa.

Lana leaned to the side, trying to catch his eye. What was he hiding from her? "So? Clark's safe… isn't that all that matters?"

"Lana, I would think being with me you'd learn there's more to people than meets the eye. What was Clark doing with some anti-government cult?"

"I don't know," she stood and walked over to him, then looped her arm around his. "Could be Clark got himself in trouble with some bad elements. That's all."

"We know Clark better than that don't we?" Lex shrugged, failing to imagine his Boy Scout friend tangled in a radical cult.

"Do we?" Lana challenged.

Lex raised an eyebrow. _Yes, they did_. They were both aware of Clark's character, but somehow Lana seemed to resent Clark enough to believe he was capable of anything. In her eyes, he was now on the pedestal because he had been honest with her. He turned and held Lana by the waist affectionately.

"Do you know me?" he asked_. Did she know that he flinched when he had a chance to save his best friend? Did he know how he tried to destroy Jonathan Kent's campaign so he could be senator? What did she think when she gazed into his eyes?_

"Yes, I do," she insisted and kissed him passionately. Lex returned the kiss and the two lovers made their way to the couch, madly reaching for each other. An hour later, the two lay sleeping on each other, clothes strewn all over the room. In his brief moment of pleasure, Lex found himself dreaming.

_"Destroy them son, destroy them all," he heard his father say. _

_He looked around. He was a young boy again, perhaps nine years old. His father stood before him, staring at him warmly. There was something different in the way Lionel looked at him. He felt… loved. Like he had been years earlier. _

_He smiled back at his father. "Dad, what can I do? What can I do to make you love me again? I told you I didn't kill Julian."_

_"I know, I know you didn't son. But you're not the son I always wanted."_

_"But I am. I've listened to everything you taught me. I own a successful company. I owe everything to you."_

_"It's not enough Lex. You can't be weak. You can't resist overthrowing the competition just because you have some kind of sentimental attachment to them. You have to be ruthless." _

_"But at what cost?"_

_"Does it matter? You'll finally get what you've always wanted from me," Lionel hugged his young son. Lex returned the hug. "I love you son," he whispered. _

Lex woke with a start and breathed heavily. He wiped the sweat from his brow and snatched his clothes in a hurry, careful not to disturb Lana. Dreams were meaningless, weren't they? There was his answer, stretched before him. He wouldn't destroy Clark. He couldn't. He no longer cared what his father thought of him anymore. He was done trying to win his love. Lex felt like he had to do everything in his power to convince himself he was not his father's son. He had to go see Clark again…

Next day, Clark rose from his bed. After a night of excruciating pain, the effect of the kryptonite had finally worn off and he felt almost as good as new. He pulled his flannel shirt over his head and approached the kitchen, hankering for some breakfast. He was surprised to see Lionel Luthor sitting at the kitchen with his mother.

"Hey Mom… Mr. Luthor…" he greeted as he nonchalantly stuck his bread in the toaster. "A little early to be working, isn't it?" It was barely eight o' clock and the cows hadn't even been milked yet.

Martha smiled at him. "We're just getting an early start, sweetie. We have to figure out our next move."

Clark winced, feeling guilty for putting his mom through so much trouble. "Mom, I'm sorry. I-"

"It's not your fault," she reassured him, looking up from her paperwork and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, son," Lionel acknowledged.

Clark fumbled for his words. "Uhhh, yeah. I wanted to-" (ding!) The toast popped out of the toaster oven. Clark grasped it eagerly, seeking a distraction. "Thank you," he said quickly, searching for the butter.

Lionel stood, noticing his awkwardness. "Clark, I hope this means… we can start over," he extended his hand out to him. Clark studied it nervously. He gazed at his mother. She smiled at him warmly, coaxing him to accept Lionel's offer. Lionel did save his life and his mother seemed to trust him… he reluctantly extended his hand and shook Lionel's. Lionel beamed in appreciation. Nearby at the screen door to the kitchen, Lex observed the handshake between his father and Clark. He glowered at them and felt his hands curl into fists… He disappeared down the driveway, suddenly forgetting the reason he had come.

Clark gobbled down his toast and glanced at his watch. "I'm going to head over to the Planet to meet Chloe," he said, searching for an excuse to leave the room.

"Alright, don't forget to do your chores Clark. The chicken coop still needs to be cleaned," Martha instructed. Clark nodded and started to go into hyper speed. "And don't forget your cell phone in case I need to call you!" she called after him. He stopped abruptly, raced into the living room, snatching his cell, and sped out toward the barn.

_Hours later at the Daily Planet…_

"A pack huh?" Chloe asked, intrigued. She paused from typing her article and gazed up at him.

"Sort of. Do you think I did the right thing?"

"It's hard to tell, Clark. It was weird how that whole night went down."

"I just hope my secret's safe. I mean Lionel said he'd cover it up…"

"Which he's always been pretty good at, save for the one voice mail confession," Chloe nodded. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Voicemail… Clark do you have your mom's cell phone?"

"Odd question…"

"Your mom got a call, a tip the night you were… taken. She was the one who found out where you were. I figure if we can trace the number..."

"We can find out who made the call. She's with Lionel now, but maybe I can call-" he fumbled in his pocket and looked at the phone in surprise. "This isn't mine. I must have accidentally picked my mom's up when I left this morning."

"Alright, good. That'll save us some time."

"Chloe…"

"Clark, come on. Just searched the calls received. She won't know," she prodded him, walking up next to him.

"Lionel, Weston (he's someone she works with), that's our loan officer… Chloe there are no unusual calls here at all. These are all people I know."

"Whaaaaaaat? Clark check between 8 and 9 p.m. yesterday. That's when the call was made."

"Chloe… there are no calls there at all."

"Woah," Chloe fell back in her chair. "Do you know what this means Clark? Somehow your mom seemed to know exactly where you were…"

Clark soaked in this new information in shock. He shook his head in disbelief. "My mom would never-"

"Set you up? Maybe not, but something isn't adding up here Clark. Between Waco, Lex, your mom, and Lionel… you better get to the bottom of this."

He nodded. "I'm going to find my mom. She should be in her office in Metropolis." He took off in a blur before another word was spoken. Chloe turned to her computer and began furiously typing. If someone was setting up Clark Kent, she was going to get to the bottom of this… and soon.

Clark raced toward Martha's office in Metropolis, moving so fast that no one could detect his presence. His worst nightmare seemed to be coming true. His stomach was twisted in knots, his mind racing, as all the possibilities sprang into light. The people he loved had betrayed him. They sold him out because of what he was. No, no, his mother wouldn't betray him. She would never. She meant the world to him.

He arrived at the floor of her building and started walking at a normal pace. Lois sat at the reception desk, filling out some legal papers for the Senator. As soon as she spied Clark she got up from her seat and made her way toward him. "Clark!" she greeted him warmly, pulling him into a hug. "Are you okay? I heard you were kidnapped!"

"I'm fine, Lois," he said quickly, not really wanting to be reminded of that night.

"I wish I hadn't been out of the loop. You know I would have kicked some major ass out there," she quipped, a hint of anxiety in her voice.

Clark felt grateful for her concern. "I'm sure you would Lois," he relented.

She playfully punched him in the arm. "Well, stay away from crazed senators, okay Smallville?" She returned to her seat.

"Lois, have you seen my mother? Is she in a meeting?"

She pulled up the senator's schedule and traced her finger down the sheet. "She is… free at the moment. Any reason for the impromptu visit?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just miss her…"

Lois shook her head. "You're such a Mama's boy," she teased.

Clark smiled and made his way to the Senator's office. The inscription on the door read "Senator Kent" in gold lettering… no mistaking it. The door was slightly open a crack. He pushed two fingers in the crack and gently opened the door. "Mom we need to-"

He stopped midsentence. There was his mother sharing a passionate kiss with Lionel Luthor, their arms wrapped around each other. His breath caught in his throat. He stood in utter disbelief before taking off. As he ran back the Planet a singular thought raced through his mind: How well did he really know the people around him?

Author's Note:  Ummm, yeah. I made this story a little bit more of a mystery. I blame all the Veronica Mars I've been watching!  I hope you're intrigued. See you in a week or so!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright guys, I know I suck. I haven't touched this story in months and I had to re-read it to remember all the plot points. But I've been following fan fics lately and I just get impatient with people who don't update. I don't really want to be 'that person' anymore so I'm going to try to finish this story as quickly as possible for the few of you who have been following it. (Yeah, I admit that more reviews would get me going). The tricky part is that I started making the story convoluted and now I'm not quite sure where I want it to go and how I want it to end. Ooops! Anyway, I hope you'll stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Smallville 101- Never Trust a Luthor

Author's Note: Okay, I've pretty much mapped out the story so I should be able to wrap it up fairly quickly. I think I should be able to conclude it in three chapters. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  Special thanks to coffee-lova85 and Dragi for encouraging me to continue!

Lana sat curled up on Lex's couch reading her astronomy homework for the next day. She scratched out a few equations with her pencil and placed the eraser in her mouth as she contemplated the problem. She was halfway through when Lex came through the double doors slamming them aside in anger. Ignoring Lana, he filled his glass full of vodka and downed the drink in seconds. He placed his hands on the counter seething with anger.

Lana hung back observing him, her breath shallow and her eyes wide with fear. The last time Lex had appeared this defeated and morose was after he was beaten by Jonathan Kent in the senatorial race. Between the anger of breaking up with Clark (temporarily), her ambivalent feelings toward Lex's kiss, and the fear of almost being struck by a bus, it had been an odd whirlwind of emotions that day. There had been a shift in their relationship that day too; the same day Clark decided he couldn't be honest with her, Lex had vowed he would be always be sincere. To this day, he had kept that promise. She sighed at her troubled lover, came up behind him, and entwined her fingers in his.

"What's wrong Lex?"

"It's- it's nothing," he breathed, pouring himself another drink. As he turned to sip, he noticed Lana's confused face. He relented and put down his glass. "It's Clark."

"Why? Is everything alright?" Lana asked; feeling worried for his well-being.

"I guess so," Lex muttered, tracing his finger across the rim of his glass. "I guess we wouldn't know would we? We're not allowed in Clark's impenetrable _fortress_ of secrets," he spat angrily.

Lana nodded, her blood starting to boil as well. "Don't bother Lex. He'll never let you in. God knows I tried," she sighed, despondently. She surprised Lex by copying his actions and downing her own glass of vodka. Lex raised an eyebrow at her finesse. She smirked at his response. "Don't be so surprised Lex. Whitney would get us into cheap keggers all the time at Smallville High."

"Lana Lang, who knew you were such a bad girl?" Lex chided, placing his hand on her hip. She placed her hand on the back of her neck and drew his lips into hers. While he started unbuttoning the top of her blouse, Lana discretely took the liberty of downing Lex's second drink. He gave her a disproving look and she giggled innocently. He laughed and pulled her closer against his chest. She wobbled a bit as she leaned against him. Lex smiled, her actions hadn't gone unnoticed by him.

"That stuff's a bit stronger than your average watered down high school beer," Lex explained.

"I'm fine, Lex!" Lana laughed, flailing her arms a bit. Lex gently took her unstable frame and guided her back to the couch. She leaned into him, a bit goofy smirk evident on her face. "Thanks for trusting me," she muttered into him. Lex smiled and leaned his chin against the top of her head.

"Don't worry Lana, I'll find out Clark's secret. I'll get back at him for what he did for you… and what he did for me," he vowed, thinking of his father. He looked down at her, but she was already fast asleep in his arms. He twirled a small electronic device between his thumb and index finger and smirked to himself.

_Back at the Kent farm… _

Clark paced in his loft, his heart racing as he tried to rub the image of his mother and Lionel Luthor kissing out of his brain… to no avail. As he raced around his father's watch rang in his ear: _ticktickticktick _as if his father wasfeeling as anxious and confused as he was. It was true, Lionel had saved his life. Clark could maybe start to regard him as a dubious friend, but as a father or even a stepfather… he shuddered at the thought. He stared at the family portrait he kept on his desk. The family had gone down to Metropolis to see a Sharks game that day. They were dressed in their Metropolis Sharks T-shirts with wide grins on their faces.

Unexpectedly, he felt his mother's hand against his shoulder. He started a little and turned to face her. "Mom…"

"I remember that day too. It was the first real family moment we had since…" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Since I'd run away that summer," Clark finished for her, bowing his head in shame.

"I remember, I didn't even care whether the Sharks won or not, but seeing you two reconnect… it just made my day," she beamed, looking up at her son. Clark squinted, eying her suspiciously. He sighed, pulling a hand down his face, and sat down on one of the haylofts.

"Were you angry with me mom? For running away, the baby…"

"Clark, I couldn't be. It was an accident," she insisted, surprised by his question. She sat down next to him, sensing Clark's need to talk.

"But you miss it sometimes. Thinking you could have raised your own child," he challenged.

"I did. But Clark, blood or not, _you're_ my son. You're the most important thing in the world to me."

"The second most," he mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Clark, look at me," she insisted. "What happened to your father was not your fault. You had no idea what would happen." Martha noticed her son still looked miserable despite her reassurances. She placed her finger on his chin and lifted his head so he was forced to face her. "Clark, why are you acting like this? Why are you wracking yourself with guilt?"

He scowled and pulled her phone out of his back pocket. "Chloe said no one tipped you off about where I was kidnapped," he explained, showing her the phone records. "How is it you knew where to find me?"

Martha took the phone, read the screen, and snapped it shut. She shook her head and stood up. Visibly agitated, she walked over the edge of the loft and placed her hands on the wooden rails. "Your father and I didn't always see eye to eye about your secret. I was the one who always said 'let him live his life. Don't keep his abilities a secret.' I didn't want you to feel like you do now: that you had to lie and deceive the people you cared about. But then, after Phelan and Nixon; I guess I started to agree with your father."

Clark rose and slowly walked over to his mother, rubbing his neck awkwardly. She turned to face him. "Your father said we should take the threats as they came, continue on with routine, and deal with them as they came. But I-I was so worried they'd take you away from me," she choked on her words as tears began to roll down her face. He enveloped her in a tight hug, wondering how he could have ever doubted her love for him. After a beat, she looked up at him. "I wasn't going to let that happen," she declared resolutely. "I've been researching groups that searched for intelligent life on other planets: conspiracy theorists since you contacted Virgil Swann… just in case."

Clark gently loosened his hold on his mother and looked at her in surprise. "Wow, you're amazing Mom. You saved my life that day, you know."

She smiled and nodded. "… So did Lionel," she added, reluctantly.

This time Clark did pull away. "I know… I think he's still hiding something. Did you know he placed a call to Thompson the same night we had dinner at the Luthor mansion?"

Martha spun around in surprise. She felt her cheeks flush as she remembered her moment of passion with Lionel. She had told him how grateful she was that he had saved Clark. He had claimed he cared more for her and Clark than she knew. Touched by his words, she gave into temptation for a brief moment and kissed him. It was at that moment she looked into his eyes and saw a glint of… something she didn't like. She awkwardly told Lionel she had forgotten her phone and dashed home in the middle of the day, asking Lois to hold her calls. Now, with this new information she felt more unsure and guilty for what she'd done.

"Clark, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I-I didn't know what to make of it at the time. I didn't want you to worry about me. You have enough to deal with as it is."

"Worrying is part of a mother's job," she smirked. She grabbed Clark's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Clark, we'll get to the bottom of this. I promise."

He squeezed her hand back in response. "Thanks, Mom."

Later that day…

Martha Kent jumped as she heard a loud banging against the front door. She groaned, shook her head, and peeked out the curtains to gauge her unwelcome guest. She knitted her brow in confusion. _Lex Luthor?_ She reluctantly turned the knob and opened the door for the enigmatic billionaire.

"Hey, Mrs. Kent. Is Clark home?" Lex asked, smiling amicably at her.

"No, Lex. He just went off to the supply store," Martha explained uneasily.

"Oh well, when do you expect him back?"

She glanced at her watch. "Should be another half hour or so."

"Is it okay if I wait for him at the barn?" he asked, gesticulating in its direction. Martha raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uhh… sure. I guess…"

"It's just—I know that's where he usually spends his time."

"Right, of course. Go right ahead, Lex," she smiled.

Lex nodded and straightened his tie as he walked toward the barn. He felt a little guilty for deceiving Mrs. Kent. She had always been kind to him… but Clark's secret had been a secret long enough. It was time to answer those questions.

As soon as he entered the barn, Lex flipped up his cell phone and started dialing.

"He's gone. Move in," he ordered. In moments, a group of men swarmed into the Kent barn. They began scouting the place, strategically mapping out where to place the tiny bugs. Lex nodded at their handiwork and was about to leave the job to the professionals when a familiar face blocked the entrance. Lex was startled.

"Lana… what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to keep the twinge of irritation from his voice.

"I was going to see Clark… to get some answers. Lex, what are you doing here? And who are all these men?" Lana was stunned. She was fully aware she was unwanted and Lex was not pleased to see her.

Lex sighed and placed his hand behind his neck in frustration. "They're bugging the barn."

Lana stepped back in surprise. Her eyes widened in anger. "Lex, this is going too far. Clark is your friend and prying into his life like this—"

Lex cut her off. "Look Lana, I didn't want to do this. This is the last thing I ever wanted to do. But Clark… he betrayed me. He tried to kill me to protect his secret. I have to know what it is." He contemplated his words for a moment and then began circling behind Lana. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began massaging them tenderly. He spoke again breathily into her ear. "I mean, you of all people must be dying to know: how he mysteriously rescued you so many times, why he kept lying to his face, why protecting his secret was more important than his love for you."

Lana shuddered slightly at his touch. A lump formed in her throat as did her sense of indignation. Lex's reasons were compelling, even if they did stray just over the unethical line. She bowed her head in resignation. "Okay Lex… I won't tell Clark."

Lex smiled in triumphant and grasped Lana's hand. "We'll get our answers soon," he promised. He enfolded her and placed his hand on the small of her back tenderly. Lana reciprocated, bowing her head over his shoulder. Her brow knitted in confusion and she gripped him tighter, hoping she had made the right decision.

_Back at the Luthor mansion… _

Lionel sat at his desk scratching his light beard in thought for a moment, when his cell phone unexpectedly rang. He glanced at the number, and then hastily opened his phone. "I told you never to call me! I call you!" he hissed to the voice at the other end of the line.

"Mr. Luthor, you promised us an alien specimen. He's gone missing, Thompson is dead—"

"Don't you dare defy me now. If you breathe a word of my involvement to anyone I'll have you locked in an asylum before it even hits the presses."

The man at the other end of the line soothed his wild hair anxiously. "Mr. Luthor… you will deliver him to us, won't you?" he asked, almost pleading.

"I'll not only deliver him, he'll stroll right up to your door as an invited guest," Lionel smirked deviously.

"Thank you Mr. Luthor. Its time the world knew the truth."

"Yes… yes it is," he agreed and snapped his phone shut.

Author's Note: Okay, okay, I confess: I love the Lexana. It's… kinda hot actually. And you can understand their pain at Clark's deception. And of course, I wasn't going to make Martha in evil cohorts with Lionel. She's Clark's Mommy after all! Oh sorry about the absence of Chloe. She will play a big part in the upcoming chapter, I swear! Hope this chapter kept you on your toes! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Falling into the Luthor Trap

Author's Note: I'm baaaack!! And I hope to conclude this story for you in 2-3 chapters. Sorry for the delay but I'm raring to finish soon with more frequent updates. 

Clark handed Chloe another hot cup of Joe as she typed on her computer in the Planet basement. She took a long sip and wrinkled her nose. "Clark, I told you I wanted the pumpkin spice latte, not the double espresso!"

Clark sipped his own cappuccino and scowled irritably. "Chloe, what's the difference? It's caffeine either way."

"Yeah well, Kryptonians must have fewer taste buds because there's a substantial difference between coffee drinks. Plus, the pumpkin one is only available for a limited time. Now, c'mon… speed over there and pick it up. The store closes in five minutes!" she prodded him. Clark rolled his eyes, put down his drink, and sped off into the night.

She shook her head and made a few quick clicks with her mouse. She glanced at her watch and, noting the place of the second hand, she put out her hand. Instantly she felt the texture of a warm coffee cup as Clark handed her the beverage and zipped past her. She instantly grasped her hand around it. Clark hid an amused smirk at their routine coffee relay race and took his position behind her desk. Chloe grinned and gently eased off the cover. Clark raised a brow at her.

"What? Last time you got me coffee you didn't seal the top right and it spilled all over the Planet," she said guiltily. She took another snip and nodded in approval. "Now that's more like it. Some of us don't happen to be powered by the sun."

Clark gave Chloe a half smile and leaned against her desk. "Any leads?"

"Nope. Our secret alien society members keep things under wraps. They all seem fanatical, but harmless. But I'm going through member by member, state by state, organization by (yawn) organization…" her eyelids grew heavy and she shook her head. She laughed and rubbed her eyes. "Maybe I should have gone for the double espresso."

Clark gazed at her with concern. "No Chloe, it's okay. I think we've done enough for the night."

"Please Clark its only yawn midnight..." she insisted, still focused on the screen.

"Yeah, but you haven't had a good nights sleep in a couple days," he pointed out.

Chloe yawned again and relented. "Alright Clark, you win. Let's call it a day." She eased out of her chair and stumbled over to him, catching herself on his bright red jacket.

"You don't seem to be in any condition to drive home," Clark observed.

"Ever the Boy Scout; I'm fine Clark," she persisted and dug into her purse for her dorm key. She scowled and dug more frantically. "My dorm key… oh crap. Clark, can you…?"

"Already on it," Clark said and X-rayed the Planet for anything resembling Chloe's key. Nothing appeared out of place. "Sorry Chloe. I don't see anything."

She backtracked in her head and rolled her eyes. "Of course! I must have left it on my desk this afternoon."

"Want me to check?"

Chloe slammed her purse down on the desk in frustration. "You can't. The dorms are equipped with alarm systems. If you trip it you'll wake the whole dorm _and_ get in trouble with the campus police for visiting after hours."

Clark knit his brows in concern for his friend. "Look, why don't you just sleep at my house? I mean, I'm sure you'd be a better housemate than Lois," he quipped.

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks Clark. Lead the way!"

_A few minutes later… _

"You're getting smoother with the speeding, Mr. Kent," Chloe noted as she eased off Clark's back.

"Didn't want you to get sick," Clark admitted sheepishly.

"I feel fine Clark," she claimed, but at that moment a gush of wind whizzed past them. Chloe's teeth instinctively started to chatter. "Except for this cold spell we seem to be having."

Clark chivalrously handed her his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She eased into it and tightened her grip. "Thanks."

"We need to get you inside," Clark said with concern.

"Wait, wait a second Clark, check out the sky," she paused, staring up at the stars. "You know, I never really take the time to look, but it's beautiful out tonight."

He smiled and nodded. "It's always nice this time of year," he agreed. His smiled mischievously. "This isn't the best view though. Come on." He took her by the hand and led her toward his barn.

Chloe followed him anxiously and giggled at his enthusiasm. "Clark, I thought your telescope was broken…"

"We don't need one," he insisted. As soon as they reached the barn, Clark scooped her up into his arms and took a flying leap onto the barn roof landing with a soft thump.

"Woah…" Chloe breathed, impressed. "How long has it been since you learned that trick?"

"A while," Clark shrugged it off. "Now lean back. You can see it best when you're lying down."

She nodded and lay against the cold tiles of the Kent barn. She huddled his jacket to her body and gazed skyward. "Wow, you're right Clark."

"Can you see the Big Dipper?" he asked, pointed to the right and tracing the handle with his finger.

"Wait I see part of it…"

"Right there." He maneuvered behind her, grasped her hand gently, and traced her finger toward the Dipper.

"Ohhh I see," she smiled and blushed slightly. It felt good to lean against Clark's strong body. She shivered involuntarily causing him to draw her even closer to him.

"Still cold?"

"Feeling better," she grinned at him, flirtatiously. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her. "So… where's Krypton?"

Clark's smile diminished slightly. He pointed over to the left. "Used to be somewhere over there."

Chloe stared at him contemplatively. She couldn't comprehend why Clark wouldn't accept himself for who he was. "Clark, what do you think would happen? If people knew… you. I mean, what you are…" she asked awkwardly.

"I wish I knew. Ever since I found out, I wondered what would happen if I just shouted it from the rooftops. Just let everyone know."

"Would be like this huge burden lifted off you…"

"But then I'd imagine myself strapped down in a lab. I wouldn't just be Clark anymore… I'd be you know, that 'alien boy.' That's why my dad always warned me not to tell people. I think he worried about the same thing." Clark became thoughtful as he reminisced about his deceased father.

"My dad isn't there for me like yours was," Chloe said unexpectedly. "After the safe house blew up two years ago my dad said I needed to give up journalism. That all these stories I chased after landed me in trouble and they were going to kill me one day. We had some kind of falling out after that. Sometimes I think he's right. That I spend too much time chasing after stories and I push people away."

"I'm still here," Clark assured her, squeezing her hand tightly. "I don't know what I would have done without you this year…" Chloe smiled warmly back at him. "And digging for stories; that's just part of who you are."

"Right, just like being an alien is part of who you are," she leaned back into him. "And whatever your alien destiny may be, I know you'll do something great."

Clark held her closely and gently lifted her chin so his eyes could face hers. "How do you know?"

"I just do," she stated, barely a whisper. Feeling overwhelmed with love and appreciation for her, Clark gently grasped her lips with his. Chloe returned the kiss with equal intensity. The kiss deepened and soon the two young lovers were grasping each other, oblivious to the complications of the world around them. There under the starry skies and for that moment, only they existed.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Hours later…_

Chloe clung to the red woolen blanket Clark kept in his loft. It had formerly belonged to one Lois Lane, but she had urged him to keep the blanket after their first meeting. The awkwardness of the meeting, along with the unexpected nudity, was not the fondest memory she had. Chloe didn't know that her cousin still occasionally thought about that strange period of time with plenty of questions. Right now all Chloe could think about was her newfound relationship with a certain alien boy. She scanned the barn for him anxiously, hoping he hadn't deserted her. She smiled to herself as she found him sitting at his desk perusing some papers.

She snapped the buttons of her blouse, blushing slightly as she remembered the previous night, and walked over to him. She held back a laugh as she gauged his appearance. His blue shirt was a little worse for wear and his hair disheveled from her touch. Chloe playfully ruffled his hair. Clark grinned and stared up at her from his position at the desk.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good," she nodded, stretching her body. "Any leads into our favorite secret underground organization?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, but we can worry about that later," he rose from his desk and kissed Chloe lightly at the top of her head. "Wanna get some breakfast?"

"Mmmm, is mind reading another one of your superpowers?"

"No, but I might have a weakness of spunky blondes," he answered with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, standing on her toes and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Awwww, how sweet," said a voice beneath them. Clark and Chloe started and abruptly pulled away from each other. They walked to the edge of the loft to greet their unexpected visitor. Clark's breath caught in his throat as he realized who it was: the grisly man from the alien society who had threatened him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clark asked, his voice menacing, as he descended down the staircase. Chloe tried to follow, but Clark put out his hand as she reached the halfway point on the stairs, fearing for her safety. Chloe did as she was told, but watched with interest.

"Looking for you. You're the ultimate threat," he stated, as Clark met him face to face. His voice started to tremble. The shine of the knife he concealed in his hand glinted in the sun behind him. "I failed last time. I won't fail again. This… is for humanity."

As he raised his knife, Clark caught his wrist and held it tightly. He twirled the frightened man's arm behind his back and growled menacingly into it. "Tell me how you knew to find me."

The man squealed in pain, his eyes transfixed on Chloe. "Don't fall for his mind games. He's trying to control you! He's using you!" he insisted. "Oh God, she's under his power," he whispered to himself.

Clark felt his blood boil at the man's accusations. _"How'd you find me?!"_ he shouted.

He grunted uncomfortably and relented. "It was Lionel Luthor, okay?! Lionel!"

Clark's breath caught in his throat. "Lionel Luthor?"

"He-he's the one who tipped us off about you! He found out somehow! Look, please don't kill me. Please. Don't attack this planet," his lips quivered and tears came rolling down his cheeks.

Clark eased off his hand and shoved him into one of the barn posts. He raced to the back, found some sturdy rope, and tied the crazed man to the post at super speed before he could escape. He blubbered in fear. "You're… you're not gonna kill me are you?"

"No. I think I'm going to pay a visit to Mr. Luthor."

"I'll go with you!" Chloe volunteered as she made her way down the staircase and back to Clark.

"Chloe… this is too dangerous."

"Clark-"

"Chloe, the last time you got on Lionel's bad side he almost blew you up."

"I'm not afraid of Lionel, "she insisted. Clark grasped her hand.

"Look, I'll be back as soon as I can. Just call the police and head to the house." He gave her a quick peck and sped off before she could argue further.

Chloe sighed as she gazed off at the dust trail Clark left as he dashed off. She was about to head to the Kent farmhouse as he had suggested, when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't listen to him! He's playing mind games with you," the crazed fanatic hissed, still tied to the pole.

Chloe marched straight in front of him, unafraid. "Look buddy, I do what I want out of my own free will. There are no mind tricks going on."

"He's corrupted you," he whispered to himself.

Chloe rolled her eyes and started to walk back. In her frustration, she accidentally stumbled over a rake lying on the floor of the barn and was flung onto a hayloft. She groaned and, grasping the hay, tried to pull herself up. In doing so, a few blades of hay flew downward along with a small metal piece. She bent down to observe it and soon realized what she was holding. A bug!

Thoughts whirled through her head and her heart started to race. _Who would do this? Lionel? Lex? Or maybe someone else in the alien society out to expose Clark? _In a pinch, she was scouring the barn searching for other devices. She found another hidden under the toolbox. Chloe twirled the two in the palm of her hands, and then decisively moved toward the workbench. She sought the nearest weapon; a meteor rock in the shed, and smashed the two bugs with a sharp blow. Satisfied, she sought for more and continued to comb the barn. Unbeknownst to her, however, the man tied to the post began struggling against his bonds…

Meanwhile back at Lex's mansion, the security team paid to listen to the audio became alarmed. Two of their bugs had been mysteriously deactivated. Heads would roll if they didn't report this to the impatient younger Luthor. The head of security spoke into his earpiece. "Mister Luthor, we have a problem. The bugs have been compromised. Something's going on in there," he said anxiously.

Lex sighed in frustration. "Send your team over there and find out what's wrong. Report back to me as soon as you can, understood?" He put his hand over his eyes as he tried to control his growing anger.

Chloe was still searching the barn when Lex's men stormed in. She gasped and stepped back in surprise. The fanatic also reacted to the barn's sudden invasion. He eyes widened and he tried to remain silent as he broke the last of his bonds. Ignoring him completely, one of the guards took note of the desk strewn with the damaged bugs and grabbed Chloe tightly by the wrists. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked menacingly.

"I could ask you the same thing. Your security team illegally bugging a Senator's barn would make quite a headline," Chloe threatened, trying to keep her composure.

The man's brow knitted at her threat, but didn't loosen his grip. After a moment's hesitation, he reached for his cellphone. "Mr. Luthor, a blonde teenage girl was destroying the bugs. We caught her red-handed."

"Chloe," Lex recognized. He pondered the situation a moment. He had been listening in on the audio and caught the beginnings of a new relationship between Chloe and Clark. Realizing how close they had grown and her recent actions in sabotaging his mission, led him to formulate a new game plan. "Bring her to the mansion. I want her unharmed."

Chloe began to struggle as she was lead out of the barn by the security team. "No wait!! What are you doing?!" she shouted, anxiously.

"Let her go!" the grizzled fanatic shouted unexpectedly. Chloe jerked around to meet him when she noticed he was carried a heavy axe in his hands. The guard let go of her in fear and started backing off. Chloe took a few steps backwards, a lump forming in her throat. She was surrounded on all sides. "I'm sorry. This is the only way to save you," the man claimed, raising his axe.

The sound of a gun shot going off reverberated in everyone's ears as the fanatic looked down at his blood soaked shirt in surprise. He flopped forward, the blade of the axe just missing Chloe. She turned around to see the smoking gun of another of Lex's security guards. "We were supposed to keep her alive," he declared simply, giving a disapproving look to the cowardly guard who had held her earlier. "Let's go."

Chloe shouted and strained against the grasp of the guards as she was led to the Luthor Mansion….

While Chloe was led toward the Luthor Mansion, Clark Kent had already arrived. He burst through Lionel's office with fire in his eyes. Lionel casually looked up from his documents. "Clark," he greeted pleasantly. "What bring you here to my office?"

"The truth," he stated. "Exactly what role did you play in bringing a secret alien conspiracy group to me and convincing them I'm an alien?"

Lionel's smile dissipated. He placed his finger on his beard thoughtfully. "Clark; your secret, the things you can, they're, well, they're astounding. Do you realize how long humanity has searched for answers only you can bring?"

"I'm not anyone's guinea pig. My secrets are my own and _you_ have no right to control _my_ life."

"Your secret will come out eventually; whether it's by me or someone else. I'm trying to do what's best for you; what will make you stronger," Lionel insisted, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. Clark shrugged it off violently.

"You can't manipulate me, Mr. Luthor. I'm not your son," Clark affirmed as he began to walk out the room.

"No. No, you're not. You both have different ambitions, different goals, different… weaknesses," he agreed, adding emphasis on the last word.

Clark turned around slowly. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm merely reminding you of the… repercussions of refusing my advice. I'm a resourceful man, Mr. Kent. Deny me and everyone you love will pay for your mistake," he stated. He grinned wickedly, knowing by Clark's reaction that he had him. He walked toward the double doors, and then stopped as another thought came to him. "If you don't believe me, ask Miss Sullivan how close she came to paying for her mistakes…"

Lionel left the room leaving a stunned Clark alone with his thoughts…

P.S. - Mwahaha! I totally went in the Chlark direction! I just had the urge to write them a scene. It's supposed to be implied that they 'fooled' around, by the way, not did the deed. I think Clark would still have the same inhibitions about Krypto sex he had before. Oh yeah and I'm totally not a coffee person; just wanted Chloe and Clark to have a lighter conversation before I got into the heavy stuff. ;-) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one!


	13. Chapter 13: The Price of a Secret

Chapter 12: The Price of a Secret

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay… I was just contemplating how to wrap this puppy up, but now I have a good idea. I plan to finish in the next week or so:-O

Clark came home, anxiety strewn across his features. He managed a weak smile to his mother as he made a beeline for his room. Martha immediately noticed the worried look and put a hand on his arm.

"Clark, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Mom. Everything… everything's fine."

He ran away before she could prod him further, but not before she caught a familiar whiff of distinctive cologne- Lionel's cologne. She stared back where he son had left, her head full of question marks.

After a few minutes of bouncing his ball back and forth against the loft, he dialed Chloe's number eagerly. He wanted to hang out, talk, anything to keep his mind off tomorrow when he would reveal himself to the world. He studied a picture of the two from back in their high school days. If he was going to tell the world he was an alien and remain in a lab for the rest of his days, at least he wanted to spend tonight with the people he loved. No answer.

She was probably working at the Planet. Maybe she was in another room, at the fax machine… After a moment's hesitation, he dashed over to Metropolis. He scanned the crowd, seeing all the familiar faces of the Planet basement, and scowled. No sign of her. He grabbed the arm of one of Chloe's coworkers.

"Excuse me, is Chloe Sullivan here?"

The coworker instantly recognized Clark from his frequent visits to the basement. He shook his head and shrugged off Clark's grip irritably. "I haven't seen her."

After scanning the basement with his X-ray vision, Clark sighed in exasperation and reluctantly called Lois Lane. He drummed his fingers against Chloe's desk impatiently until she finally picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey, Smallville. Kinda in the middle of something right now. I'll call you back," she replied, tersely as she shuffled through the senator's papers.

"Wait, Lois. Have you heard from Chloe?"

"Nope. I called her like an hour ago," Lois now hesitated, knowing Clark and Chloe seemed to have a nasty habit of getting into trouble. "Is everything okay?"

"I can't find her anywhere," he replied, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. The crazed conspiracist… was this his fault? He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "I'll call back."

"You better," Lois replied, hoping Chloe wasn't in any danger.

He zipped back out to his barn, his heart beating into his chest. He X-rayed the room, searching for any clues. A skeleton appeared in the corner of the barn. Clark refocused his vision and approached the man crumpled in a heap on the floor. The conspiracist. A pool of blood had gathered around him. Clark found the place in his chest where the bullet had pierced him and felt for a pulse. Nothing. He turned and saw footsteps leading outside the barn. He followed the dust trail, which led to faded car tracks. He scowled; the trail faded further on, likely blown away by the wind. Clark stooped down and felt the ground with his fingers, desperate for any trace. His breath caught in his throat: a small strand of blonde hair waved back and forth between his fingers. Chloe.

Although the intrepid reporter likely had made several enemies in her many exposes, Clark's suspicious mind pinpointed only one culprit: Lex Luthor. As much as he hoped Lex was incapable of that kind of overt villainy, as Chloe once suggested, he had his doubts. After all, Lex had set him up to reveal his powers once and placed his parents and Lana in danger. He experimented on innocent so called 'freaks' with no compunction. Somehow it didn't seem very far fetched that Chloe would wind up as a pawn in their games. He raced over the mansion, hoping that for once he was wrong about his former friend…

By this time, however, Martha Kent had already reached the Luthor estate. Above her duties as senator, Mrs. Kent's first responsibility was to her son. She knew something was wrong, that Lionel was somehow behind it, and anyone who knew Senator Kent in her law school days would tell you: the usually sweet and reserved Martha Kent was not to be underestimated.

She was immediately buzzed in by Lionel Luthor. Martha self consciously stroked her long, red hair as she made her way toward Lionel's office. As soon as she opened the door, Lionel greeted her enthusiastically. He smiled broadly and graciously took off her coat.

"Martha, what a pleasure," he crooned, still reeling from their stolen kiss earlier.

"I hope you don't mind the late night call. I just thought we had some things to… discuss," she began, emphasizing the last word.

Lionel nodded. "Yes, we do. I'm curious why you chose to talk at the mansion instead of your lovely home," he prodded her.

"Well, here we have much better privacy," she claimed, staring up at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Maybe we can discuss this over some chardonnay?"

Lionel tried to his best keep his composure. Could it be that the beautiful, intelligent Martha Kent had finally looked at him through another pair of eye? Or was this simply the brash actions of a lonely widow? Either way, Lionel would not be a Luthor if he didn't try to take advantage of the situation. He scurried out to get his best bottle of chardonnay and maybe splash on a dash of that cologne she seemed to like so much.

As soon as he left the room, Martha dropped the act and began poring over his desk. She frantically tore open the drawers and leafed through his papers. Feeling the shapes of an envelope in the bottom of the drawer, she carefully eased it out. The envelope had already been opened and she could see the letter sticking up inside. Martha eagerly read the contents of the letter with interest:

_Mr. Luthor:_

_You have made many inquiries about my work, but I am honored that you have chosen me to take on this important and revolutionary project. Since performing tests on those with special abilities and their unique cognitive functions, I have been fascinated by those with other worldly abilities. Now you claim to have discovered the missing link: an actual being from another planet. If in fact you are not merely toying with my scientific curiosity, my labs are ready to embrace this once in a lifetime opportunity and run the tests on the alien specimen._

_Always in your debt, _

_Dr. Garner_

Martha gasped, her eyes not believing her for a moment. She spied Lionel's cell phone at the edge of the desk and quickly searched through his history of calls. She stopped when she found a blocked caller from Waco, Texas. The UFO-ologists… Lionel was in on this all along. She stood stunned, feeling guilty for being so naïve. At that moment, Lionel came back with the chardonnay and saw her staring at his cell phone. He instantly knew what was wrong and put down the bottle.

"Martha, let me explain," he began nervously.

"Explain… explain how you're trying to expose my son to UFO-ologists and reveal his secret to the world? How you're trying to make him some kind of lab experiment for Dr. Garner?!"

"You don't understand. I did this for you, Martha. I did this for you and Clark," he took a step forward. "I've seen you Martha. I've seen how much you worry about him. How much you worry something might happen to him. It consumes you."

"I'm his mother, Lionel. I'll always worry about my son."

"Yes, yes, I know. But this will be easier, don't you see? Clark's secret is going to come out eventually. If he admitted who he was out of his own free will, you both could be at ease."

"At ease? You think Clark would _prefer_ to spend his life in a lab?"

Lionel shifted uncomfortably, not realizing she had managed to find the letter. "He wouldn't be harmed, Martha. The world needs to know. The things he could do for humanity. My liver disease: it was Clark, wasn't it? He cured my… incurable disease. Think of what other miracles he could perform."

"_No, Lionel!! _My son is not going to end up in a lab. My son is going to decide whether he tells the world his secret. He's not going to be forced by you or anyone else!_" _ She shook her head. "You think you can take advantage of me now that Jonathon is gone? You think you know what's best for my family?"

"No, Martha. You have no idea how much I care for you. My only intention was to help you," he insisted. Martha stared at him venomously… were those tears in his eyes? She took her head in disappointment.

"Back when I worked for you, I found out you were investigating Clark. I didn't quit after I found out. I played your game, Lionel. I investigated you. I never told Jonathon what I found out, but I kept the files. I hoped that the goodness I saw in you wasn't my imagination. I hoped that somehow things were different and you had changed. I was wrong."

Lionel hung his head in defeat as Martha attempted to leave. "I try, Martha," he called after her. She stopped in her tracks. "I tried to be better: for you. You may not believe it now, but… it's difficult. The darkness is difficult to get away from." A tear welled up in his eye and traveled down his cheek before he could indiscreetly wipe it off.

Martha sighed and turned around. She put a hand on his shoulder and stared into his eyes. "If you've ever felt anything for me, you'll keep Clark's secret. You'll tell Dr. Garner the letter was a prank. You'll leave my son alone." Lionel's brow knit with worry, but he nodded in consent. Martha began to leave, but stopped as she had another thought. "And if you reveal my son, you will live to regret it. Clark may have his secret, but they can't compare to the ones in your vault."

Lionel watched her go, his head whirling in confusion. All she sacrificed, all she put on the line: for a son who wasn't even hers. Just hours earlier, Martha was in his arms. Now, she looked at him as thought he was the most vile, lowest creature on Earth. Somewhere deep down Lionel did realize that what she felt was warranted. That he deserved the hatred she now felt toward him. Maybe it was too late to save himself from what he was, but Lex… maybe there was hope for him? Reluctantly, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Lex's number…

If only the elder Luthor knew what his younger son was up to, he might have realized it was already too late for him. Chloe squirmed uncomfortably her chair. Her arms and legs were strapped down, constraining her movement. She remembered the last time she found herself in such a precarious position: an unethical scientist at Summerholt had tried to wipe her memory in order to protect his own shameful secrets. Clark had warned her about Lex's unethical experimentations and his secret labs, but it still took her by surprise. She was smart enough to know that Lex wasn't the man Clark was and that his father exerted a greater influence on him than he wanted to admit, but she never thought he would go this far.

He loomed over her now like a vulture and a cocky smile on his face. He clicked on the tape recorder and played back the recording to Chloe again.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Clark asked menacingly. _

_"Looking for you. You're the ultimate threat. I failed last time. I won't fail again. This… is for humanity," the lunatic from the alien society raved. _

_"Tell me how you knew to find me." _

_"Don't fall for his mind games. He's trying to control you! He's using you! Oh God, she's under his power."_

"Sound like the ravings of a mad man to me," Chloe shrugged as best she could under the restraints. She cried out in pain as a shock coursed through her body again. Lex bit his lip, sighed in exasperation, and raised a hand to the man in back of him. The man controlling the electrodes stopped the flow of electricity; a grim, humorless expression on his face.

"Look Chloe, I don't want to do this to you. I know you're hiding something about Clark. His lies and deceit have broken two of his friendships, cost him the woman he supposedly loved, and yet here you are: his closest friend. It doesn't take a genius to know something's different. He's told you everything."

"You're wrong, Lex. Clark is just like everyone else."

Lex chortled harshly. "C'mon Chloe, you're a journalist. We've always been after the same thing: the truth. Think about it: the disappearances, how he links to everything mysterious in Smallville, how he was mysteriously resurrected? Does that sound remotely normal?"

"What exactly are you out to prove? What will you accomplish by establishing Clark as some kind of freak? Will it mean you're _better_ than him? Or maybe you'll just add him the Luthorcorp anthology of dangerous and unethical science?" she challenged, his journalistic curiosity again taking over. Strapped or not strapped, Chloe couldn't pass up an opportunity to delve into Lex's twisted mind.

Lex began to twitch with anger. He angrily whirled around and placed both hands on either side of Chloe's chair so he was looking at her face to face. "I should have died that day on the bridge, Chloe! And here I am, because of the miracle that is Clark Kent. After all I've done for him; I deserve to know the truth. Just tell me Chloe and this will all be over. Just tell me," he pleaded.

"I don't know anything," Chloe repeated and twitched violently as she felt the shock of electricity again…

She heard a scream. She knew she heard a scream. The hairs on Lana's neck began to prick and she stood quickly, leaving her book on the desk. She called out Lex's name in fear. When he didn't respond, she walked over to Lex's office. She picked up the remote control he kept in his drawer and switched on the security monitors. Lana began pouring over the camera monitors, looking for anything abnormal. She stopped suddenly. It was the room on the second floor… the one that was always kept empty. And was- was that Chloe? Lana's heart began to race as she headed to the second floor.

She tugged at the door as soon as she found it. Locked. Surprised, Lana frantically searched through the house keys, trying each one on the door. The third key she tried fit into the lock. She heard a click and slowly opened the door. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a panicked Chloe strapped down… with Lex looking over her. She saw her squeal in pain as if being tortured. She gasped and raced up to her. Lex twirled around in surprise.

"Lana, what the hell are you doing here?' Lex asked, angrily.

"Lana," Chloe gasped out. "Please… make him stop."

"Lex, what are you doing? Let her go!" Lana insisted, her eyes wide with shock and fear. This wasn't the Lex she knew.

Lex raised a hand to the man behind the scenes, assisting him with the interrogation. He pulled a hand down his face as he turned to Lana. "Lana, don't you get it? It's Chloe. She's known all along," he put a hand to her shoulder, but she shrugged it off taking a step backwards. For the first time, she was genuinely afraid of him.

"I don't care, Lex," she breathed. "You have to stop."

Lex scowled. That was the problem with Lana; she lacked his ambition, his insight. She was looking a lot like the shy, naïve little girl he used to know: not the hard-lined one he had fallen for. He tried to explain the situation to her. "Don't you see? I had to do it. She knows the truth. All those years Clark made up those ridiculous stories and lied to our faces: we'll finally know why. Just give me a few more minutes."

"I don't want you to hurt her," Lana affirmed, trying to keep her voice calm as nervous tears spilled from her eyes.

Lex turned away him her in frustration. "You don't understand. I thought you were different Lana. But I can't let anyone, not even you, interfere with the truth. Get out."

"What?"

"Get out!!" he shouted, shoving Lana outside the room. Lana tumbled on the floor, her eyes wide with fear. Lex barricaded the door and turned back to Chloe, his eyes fiery with anger. Chloe shrank back in her chair, bracing herself for the worst…

Chloe called out so loudly at the last shock that Lex almost didn't hear his cell phone go off. He raised a hand, indicating for his assistant to stop and checked his phone. His father. Lex wasn't sure why he felt the need to answer to him after all those years, but as usual he gave in and answered the phone.

"Dad, I'm in the middle of something very important," he answered tersely.

"Son, we need to talk… now," Lionel insisted.

Lex sighed and put the phone to his chest. "Alright, fine Dad. Give me a minute." He snapped the phone shut and turned to his assistant. "Don't let her escape. I'll be back in a few minutes." The assistant nodded in compliance and watched Lex leave.

Clark was racing through and X-raying the many rooms of the Luthor Mansion, when he heard Lana's flustered crying. He turned and saw her walking blindly through the hallways. He grabbed Lana's shoulders and forced her to face him, hoping in the pit of his stomach that her tears weren't for Chloe's sake.

"Lana, have you seen Chloe?"

"Clark! She-she's on the second floor, third door to your right." She grabbed his arm before he could go. "Clark, be careful." He nodded solemnly and raced down the hall.

He burst open the doors and instantly saw Chloe strapped down on the chair. Clark raced over to her and ripped off her restraints.

Lex's assistant walked over to him, infuriated. "Young man, you are not supposed to be here!"

Clark shoved him to the back of the room with one fell swoop knocking him unconscious. He turned his attention to Chloe and touched a finger to her cheek. She was unresponsive to his touch; her pulse weak.

"Chloe? Chloe, it's me," tears gathered in his eyes as he gathered her in his arms and raced to the hospital. "Please be okay, Chloe…"

Author's Note:

God, I'm mean. I know. I just love cliffhangers. This one sort of poured out of me once I found out where I wanted to go. I hope it wasn't too confusing with the multiple story lines. It ended up being more episodic than I expected.

Oh and I didn't intend for Lex to be the main villain, the story just evolved that way. Sorry Lex fans! I really hope I made the characters believable. The next chapter will likely be the final chapter.  Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: An Uncertain Future

Author's Note: The final chapter! Enjoy!

"What is it you wanted to talk about Dad? I'm a busy man," Lex griped as he approached his father.

"Just the most recent scandal you failed to keep hidden in your vault," he threw a piece of paper down on Lex's desk.

"What's this?"

"A list of all the recent calls you've made. A great number of seem to relate to your correspondence with the former Senator Thompson."

"Simply a political ally and an important stockholder at Luthorcorp," he shrugged.

"So you didn't try to smear Martha Kent's campaign and take her down like you did her late husband?"

"You're the one that 'took down' Jonathan Kent, Dad: remember?"

Lionel Luthor's face twisted in anger at his accusation. "I'm sure the public would be interested to know how you masterminded a political scandal to take down an honest woman."

"And I'm sure they'd be even more curious to learn that the late Senator in fact didn't actually disappear, but was shot to death by CEO and ex-convict Lionel Luthor," he countered. "We can play this game all night. I'm getting quite used to them."

"Stay away from the Kents, Lex," he ordered with conviction in his voice.

Lex laughed coldly. "You think you can protect them? You think you're one of them? Fact it, Dad: you will never belong with the Kents. No matter how much you try."

Lionel was speechless, his brow knitted as he contemplated Lex's words. Lex put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll always be Luthors."

Lionel swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched his son grin and walk away from him. He had a look in his eye that he felt he could never erase from his mind…

Martha found her son, looking frazzled and worried in the waiting room. She raced up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Are you alright, honey?"

"Chloe could have died mom… and it's all because she was trying to keep my secret. I can't believe she'd risk hurting herself for me."

She put her hand lovingly on his cheek. "Clark, this was Chloe's choice. We know that you'd risk the same for us."

"Mom, I haven't told you-"

"Don't worry about Lionel. You don't have to reveal anything."

His mouth twisted into a half smile and he ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean, my secret puts everyone in danger."

"And what if you told everyone Clark? You've seen those conspirators, those fanatics; they weren't exactly ready to welcome you to the planet. You keep your secrets for a reason… and I wouldn't want it any other way," she smiled, putting her hand on Clark's shoulder.

He nodded and stared out into the hallways. "I just hope she'll be okay," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. He spied Chloe's doctor staring at a chart around the corner and rushed up to greet him.

"How is she?" he asked, skipping formalities.

"She's going to be fine," the doctor explained. "I'm not sure what was done to her, but she was lucky the effect was localized. If it had spread to your lungs or heart, she may not have pulled through. With some rest and some painkillers, she should be as good as new."

"Thank you, Doctor," Clark appreciatively shook his hand. "Can I see her?"

He nodded, seeing the concern on his face. "Go right ahead."

He placed his hand on her cheek and gently brushed away a strand of hair. She stirred, leaning into his touch. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly.

"Clark…"

"Chloe," he leaned his forehead against hers. "Oh God, you really scared me," he told her, his voice shaky with emotion.

"Don't sweat it, Clark: just another one of my patented brushes with death. You'd think I'd be used to them by now."

He shook his head, unimpressed by her attempt at sarcasm. "You know, you didn't have to do that. You could have told him."

Chloe raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Clark- I told you, I'd die before I'd betray you," she repeated firmly.

"And I would _never_ want you to risk your life for my secret. I mean, what would I do if I lost you, Chloe? I can't… lose another person I love," he affirmed, squeezing her hand.

Her smile grew. "I love you too, Clark. I always have."

He leaned forward and his lips gently brushed against hers. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how much you meant to me, but if you let me I'll make sure you never forget it." Chloe tugged Clark's shirt to pull his down to her level and returned his kiss. After they pulled away from each other, Clark propped onto Chloe's bed and lay across it. Chloe buried her head in Clark's chest and soon fell fast asleep, still tired from her ordeal. He leaned his head against hers, grateful she was alright.

Suddenly Lois stormed in, breaking up their few idealistic moments. "Chloe! Chloe are you al- Smallville?"

Chloe's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Lois."

"God, Chloe if you were trying to scare me, you really did a great job."

"Doctor's say I'll be okay."

"Okay, my ass! They said you had burn marks all over your body. Now Chloe, I have to know: who did this to you?" she asked, anger punctuating her voice.

Chloe and Clark shared a worried look. If Lex was willing to torment Chloe, there was little doubt he would refrain from hurting Lois too. And they both knew if Lois knew who hurt Chloe, she wouldn't be willing to let it go or exercise any kind of caution. Chloe shook her head. "I don't know. He wore a mask the whole time."

"If I ever catch that bastard, he's gonna go down," Lois insisted. She sighed in exasperation, and then looked from Chloe to Clark. "You guys didn't hook or anything did you?"

Clark and Chloe now looked embarrassed and looked around anxiously. "Uhhh…"

"Never mind! I don't really want to know about it," she declared, putting up her hands. She turned to leave, but not before throwing Chloe a knowing smile.

Clark smirked at Lois's bold nature and lovingly kissed Chloe on the top of her head. She reciprocated and tried, unsuccessfully to get closer to him. He put his hand on the small of back to hold her. Chloe unexpected let out a cry of pain, her wounds still fresh. Clark stopped, abruptly and released his hold.

"I'm sorry, Clark," she said apologetically; disappointed that she ruined their intimate moment.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Chloe," he replied, regretting that he hadn't found her earlier. "I won't _ever_ let this happen to you again."

She nodded, feeling anxiety upon recalling the incident. "I know you won't, Clark," she replied, knowing that her Kryptonian protector wouldn't let her down again. All she wanted at the moment was to have this strong body right beside her. "Just stay with me a while."

Clark nodded and stayed with Chloe until late into the night, when she finally drifted off to sleep. When he was sure she was sleeping peacefully, Clark made his way to the Mansion: eager to settle his score with Lex Luthor.

At the moment, Lex had another critic to contend with. As soon as he had made it back to the room where he kept Chloe, he was surprised to find her gone and her binds mysteriously broken. He examined them; he looked over to see his unconscious assistant. He felt his pulse and found he was alive, then slowly stood in confusion. When he turned, there stood an indignant Lana Lang.

"Where's Chloe?"

"She's not here," Lana replied, abruptly. "What? Do you want me to track her down so you can extract more information from her?"

"Lana, the treatment was very controlled. She was never in any real danger," he claimed.

She shook her head. "You could have really hurt her, Lex. You just don't know where your boundaries are anymore."

At that moment Clark zipped through the mansion and was about to enter the door of Lex's office, when his super hearing picked up voices. His curiosity took over his common courtesy after he heard Lex: _"So I guess you couldn't care less Clark's secret or how he's tied to all of the mysteries of Smallville?" Lex sighed in exasperation. "Look Lana, I was content to just plant the bugs, but Chloe… she destroyed them. She's protecting him somehow."_

Clark's heart sank. Lana knowingly let Lex plant bugs in his barn? Bitter at her betrayal, he stormed into the room. "We need to talk," he told Lex, his eyes practically flaring in anger. "What exactly did you do to Chloe?"

Lex shrugged nonchalantly. "I haven't seen her in days, Clark. Why did something happen?" Lana stared at Lex, surprised by his apathy. She shrunk back as she watched Clark: he was angrier than she thought she had ever seen him before.

Clark moved closer to Lex, unfazed. "She has burns all over her body. She says _you_ caused them."

"Are you sure she got a good look at him, Clark? I'll have my people track him down. Ask the staff at the mansion, no one's seen her."

Clark felt a sense of helpless as he realized he had no way of proving Chloe's burns were his doing. Even with all of his powers, he still couldn't help her. "You're not going to get away with this, Lex," he growled. "One day, you're going to be taken down."

"Clark," Lana began, timidly trying to calm him down.

Clark turned to face her; he took a breath and grasped her hand. If anyone could prove Lex's guilt, it would be Lana. Most of the town knew of the former, unlikely friendship between the farm boy and billionaire. His new lover, however, was more likely to be an impartial witness. "Lana, if you knew anything you'd tell the sheriff, right?" he looked at her pleadingly.

Lana wanted to nod in agreement and swear to help her friend, but a look from Lex stopped her. If Lex could torment Chloe and shrug it off, what would he do to her if she turned against him? Was it possible that she could help him and steer him back? Somewhere she did believe that Lex had good intentions. If she took Clark's side and condemned him for what he did to Chloe, he'd have no one left. Making a decision, she straightened up and looked him in the eye, "I-I don't anything, Clark."

Clark shook his head in disappointment. "I don't know who you are anymore, Lana. You've chosen your side. I just hope you can live with your decision." He walked out of the room with a heavy heart.

Lana ran to the doorway, watching him walk away. Lex came up behind her and put his arm around her waist. She immediately tensed at his touch. She stared into the eyes of the man holding her, was it possible to stop him from the path he had already gone down? As Lex pulled her closer, she indiscreetly wiped a tear that had managed to fall from her eyes…

"You talked to him, didn't you?" Chloe asked as soon as she saw Clark re-enter her hospital room.

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"Lex will pay for what he did to you," Clark reiterated.

Chloe nodded. She was smart enough to know that it would be difficult to implicate Lex. Clark saw her worried look and held her close.

"I wish I knew what to do, Chloe. Even with all my abilities, it feels like the Luthors are holding all the cards."

"Maybe… but I'm sure you have an ace or two up your sleeve. And let's face it, when your lives are as crazy and dangerous as ours, sometimes we just have to stop worrying about the future and live in the present," she offered, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"Sounds like good advice," he agreed as he brought her lips to his.

"You wouldn't expect any less from me," she added as she sighed contently in his arms…

**THE END**

Author's Note: Okay, I should note about the ominous ending. I'm not really hankering for a sequel and I don't do Superman fics. I just wanted to make a 'start of evil Lex' ending. I also hope you bought Lana's decision. My take is that she feels scared of Lex and seems sort of trapped by the relationship. I also didn't want to break them up since they're still together on the show. And as promised I didn't take her in the evil direction!! I also left the Lionel/Martha line open, though I did mean to make Lionel sincere. It's really my interpretation of his character this season.

Also, I don't know about you guys, but I'm a little sad they never went down the Chlark road post-Vessel. That's why I was compelled to give this a Chlark punch at the end.

Soooooo, I hope you liked my story! This will probably be my last Smallville story for a while unless I have another idea. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Feedback?


End file.
